


King of the Crimson

by Umbrawolf48



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Black Male Character, Brotherly Love, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Male-Female Friendship, Near Death Experiences, Other, Past Relationship(s), Period Typical Bigotry, Racism, Rough Oral Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrawolf48/pseuds/Umbrawolf48
Summary: A man dies before he has truly lived, before death finds him something else does. In return for life it wants to live a life truly worth living. Having power now he has adventures, but he has now been transported to Runeterra. Now participating in the league of legends he is their latest champion, Amon must balance his new life while dealing with an entity that won't shut up.
Relationships: Ashe/Tryndamere (League of Legends), Ekko/Jinx (League of Legends), Jinx/Shieda Kayn, Lucian/Senna (League of Legends), Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends), Syndra/Zed (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

A/N in order to get my character across I will be doing the first chapter like an introduction but also like a champion spotlight. Okay on that now welcome to the champion spotlight featuring Amon king of the crimson.

On the planet earth Amon was a young student finishing his junior year in college when fate would have it his life was cut short by a a robbery. After being hit by the getaway car, the robbers kept driving trying to avoid the police.

He was a lean built young man, he had brown skin with a tatto of a cross on his right shoulder. Amon had black short hair and brown eyes he stood at 5,11.

Pronounced dead at the hospital Amon soul was approached by a voice who only called itself the crimson. It voice was like thunder to Amon it asked him "do you want to live"?

Instead of saying yes right away he asked the entity a question "at what price what happens if I take your offer to live again"?

The entity laughed at the question of Amon. "Why should I tell you your the dumbass who's about to die anyway, said the crimson.

"Kiss my ass".

Thrusting his fist in the air and throwing the middle finger Amon yelled at the entity. "I will tell you because it's my soul and the fact of the matter is that you must be pretty damn desperate if you need me so before I sign or do anything, whether you be a demon or devil I want to know just what the hell it is am getting into, understand you red having no body asshole!

After the outburst the entity simply laughed at Amon.

"I like you, that's what am talking about fire and absolutely no fucks to give what I want is simple.

Before the entity could speak the void in which Amon soul was floating turned bright red and fire was slowly heading toward him.

"What I want is fun, adventure, food, stories, fight, sex, and anything else I can think of all I want is to be able to finally live I mean all I am is just this energy cloud glob, hell I don't even know what I am but, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!

The void was spinning and Amon was being tossed around as supernovas we're erupting around him.

"See this I have had to watch, and watch as countless planets and stars have blownup I have had to watch people live while I don't and I am sick of it so here's the deal Amon Kenyon.

Amon was stopped in his place and the entity appeared in front of him as a giant or of energy.

"I will give you life and power, what you do with that power is up to you however do not disappoint me because if you do I will destroy the both of us. That can be avoided if you just give me what I have always wanted a true life!

"So, what I become some type of God is that what your saying to me, asked Amon?

"If I was a God don't you think I WOULD HAVE MADE ME A DAMN BODY ALREADY!

Amon once again was hurled through the void but this time next to him was the orb of energy.

"In other words Amon we will inhabit the same body what you feel and experience, I will too don't worry I won't take over the body I'll just be there with you.

Amon couldn't believe this was happening he was actually talking with this crazy energy.

"Might want to hurry up and choose because I think death is trying to collect you now.

Amon fist was balled and was shaking" "just one question will this power make me immortal?

"Honestly if I had came to you 1000 years ago then yeah maybe but no I am losing power at best with me inside you you'll to be maybe 100 or 200 give or take depending on what we do.

With his head held high Amon opened his eyes and glared at the orb of energy.

"Then okay if you had said yes to the immortality I would have said no, but I say yes to your power so let's do this I accept your deal and if I fail you I shall accept the consequences!

The orb grew to be a crimson orb it swallowed Amon whole to where all he could see was crimson. Amon began to fall through the void one last time before he could see his body again" "by the way Kenyon from now on we will be be known as Amon the king of the crimson, said the entity before Amon soul was back in his body.

After awakening from the near death experience Amon traveled the world using his power how he saw fit whether it was stealing or catching theives. Amon worked as a bounty hunter, hero, underground fighter, odd jobs, and even an assassin.

After almost 2 years Amon has mastered his powers and has now been transported to Runeterra were he has agreed to participate in the League of Legends.

For the last fifteen months he has lived on Runeterra.

Since then he has become a champion of Piltover, and lives with both Vi and Caitlyn.

*Like all champion spotlights I will explain his abilities but as we know this truthfully does not matter for the strory. Amon has two ways of fighting melee and long range at the start of the match you choose which style you will fight as we will start with melee.

Amon's passive is Lion's Mantle: A crimson outline of Amon surrounds his body erecting a shield that protects him. Once Amon's health is really low the shield will appear during this time his health will regain faster at the cost of movement speed. If hit by an ultimate during this he takes no damage however the shield is destroyed and he is easy target for next attacks.

Amon's next ability is The Maker: Amon makes a weapon whether it be a sword, axe, or spear for his next three basic attacks he switched between them and his attack power is boosted on the final hit the weapon breaks. If the maker breaks on a champion the energy deals damage for the next two seconds.

Amon's next ability is Harden: Amon's skin becomes a Ruby red boosting his defense during the fifteen seconds it is active he can do three sprints each sprint takes off five seconds. If you do not sprint both his attack and defense are boosted. During this ability health regen stops until the ability reaches cool down.

Amon's third ability is Animal Body: Amon's skin becomes scaly red in a line Amon's right arm becomes either a dragon head or tail and extends. Enemies caught are brought to Amon, his left arm gets red fur and blacks claws. Amon uppercuts once enemies are pulled in knocking them up.

Amon's ultimate is Crimson Aura: Amon's body becomes crimson and energy surges on his arms and legs each attack is boosted a flash of crimson light is shown. During the few seconds this is active he can use his other abilities and boost them. If he does not use any other abilities and just basic attacks on the last second Amon's arm will grow and turn into a lion head, when he hits he will dash through enemy champions.

Ranged

Passive Lion's Mantle: Amon's passive is generally the same except instead of protecting him on his health is real low he is able to fire the outline any enemies hit with this are stuck for two seconds. Doing this he gains increase movement speed for a second.

Amon's next ranged ability is Power Fist: Amon's basic attack as ranged are no longer just red punches. Instead he shoots out red energy when he throws a punch. Your next two basic attacks send out two red waves of energy. These travel through enemies but reduced if it happens.

Amon's next ability is Skywalk: This ability increases movement speed. Amon's leaps into the air when he lands a wave of energy shoots from damaging any enemies caught and they are stuck. If he lands directly on a champion with this ability he can jump a second time whether it is away from the fight or to another enemy. The stuck goes away from the second jump but gains added movement speed once he lands for a short time. Amon can also use this to jump over obstacles and into jungle.

Amon's third ability is Blaster Bash: Just like the ability Power Fist Amon sends out giant wave of energy. He can send out two waves, when he sends out the first wave and hits an enemy he teleports right there. With the second wave he can hit the enemy up close, or you can teleport on the second wave.

Amon's ranged ultimate is Charged Path: Amon's right arm becomes the head of a dragon, he shoots six blast of energy at enemy targets damaging them. If a target is hit by more then two they get bleeding damage for the next second. This ability can be charged so instead you shoot out a stream of flames at your opponents.

Using the crimson Amon empowers his body whether it be changing it, or charging it with energy Amon is a versatile ranged and hard hitting melee champion.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little tase of what Amon life has been since coming to Runeteraa. Plus Crimson being annoying as hell

The town of Piltover was blessed to have three amazing champions who were police officers well two are the other one was just there for the ride.

The three champions drove around in a piltover police squad car. Caitlyn is driving Vi is asleep in the front while Amon is sitting cross cross on top of the roof.

Crimson: Amon hey, Amooon are we there yet am bored man?

Amon: Ah for the twelfth time we will get there when we get there this is going to be my fifth match so I need to concentrate and I can't do that with you whining.

Crimson: Whinning who the hell is whinning this is what whinning sounds like 'wahh I am so lost and confused am Amon and I can't do shit without my crimson because am a bitch wahh, said the entity trying to mimic Amon.

Amon: Firts of all I would never say that, secondly I don't sound like that, third you the little bitch.

In the squad car Vi had awaken to Amon arguing with himself again. She has gotten use to it, when the league told Vi and Caitlyn that they would have to accommodate a new champion they were a little apprehensive at first. Especially if it appears that champion is talking to himself, but once Amon explained himself and the entity showed his face they became less apprehensive. Even though we're use to the occasional arguing that doesn't mean it didn't get annoying as hell.

Vi: Amon roommate shut the hell up am trying to sleep here, yelled Vi!

Amon: Sorry Vi won't happen until we get to the institute.

Crimson: Pussy

Amon: Shut up

Caitlyn: Vi wake up we are about to arrive at the institute.

Crimson: Finally we're going to have some fun today ain't we, and this time try not to get killed at the end of the match.

Amon: Hey, Mordekaiser mace ain't no joke that shit hurts like a meteor is getting dropped on you and then another meteor comes up from behind and they destroy each other.

Caitlyn stopped the car and Amon fell from the roof. The three arrived at a giant field stretching for miles, Caitlyn began to walk ahead of Amon and Vi.

Stopping in the middle of the field Caitlyn began to write something in the ground.

Caitlyn: Alright you two get close we're about to teleport.

Vi: I always hate this part, afterwards it feels like my organs are moving in my body.

Caitlyn grabbed Vi and Amons wrist, she began to say words in a language Amon could not even hope to repeat.

The symbol began to glow and encompass the three champions, in an instant they disappeared into the light. The reappeared on the steps of the institute of war, every time Amon used or magic was used in front of him it always took his breath away no matter how big or small the magic feat that was done.

Crimson: Oh am so excited who will we get to fight today, I hope it's that lighting bear.

Amon: Volibear why would you want to start something with him?

Crismon: Duh it should be obvious he is a giant bear that can talk and can make lighting, come on Amon use brain dumbass.

It was a times like this that Amon wish he was dead because Crimson could be a real annoying pain.

Caitlyn: Hey you two coming or gonna just stand there and argue, Caitlyn said next to Vi who are halfway up the steps.

Making his way up the steps Amon, Caitlyn, and Vi stood in front of the doors of the institute of war. The three simultaneously put their hands on the door, it glowed and then opened to them.

The sight that appeared to them was summoners, mages, champions, and various people and creatures.

Out of nowhere a pink orb appeared in front of Amon face.

Orb: Champion Amon Kenyan you have been summon to Summoners Rift.

The orb dissipated after hearing this Amon walked away from his two friends, both champions wished him good luck. Walking to the rift Amon felt a presence as if he was being watched.

Amon: Crimson

Crimson: Yeah what is it?

Amon: We being watched or followed dude, from the shadows or anything?

Crimson: No but I am glad you are aware of our surroundings, before we leave you sure that we need to fight in your shorts and basketball jersey.

Amon: Oh yeah right to the locker rooms Crimson.

Crimson: Dude you got legs you can walk if need be.

Amon: It was a joke someone must be having their period this month huh?

Crimson: I shall be the bigger entitiy and ignore that comment come on let's get changed.

Finding the locker for male champions Amon found his locker, immediately inputting the combination code Amon grabbed the outfit he put together whenever he fights.

After 5 minutes of changing and making sure himself and crimson were ready, Amon stepped out of the locker room.

Amon is wearing black combat boots he has on black jeans, with the jeans stuffed into the boots, two red lines go down on both the right and left side of the jeans. Amon has on a black sleeveless shirt, on both arms he has red bandages tied up to his elbows, finally around his neck is a red skull face scarf.

Once again he was on the path to Summoners Rift, by the time he arrived his teammates were already there waiting for him.

Jihn: There he is we all thought you were dead.

Amon: Exactly how did I die Jihn?

Jihn: On your way here while driving you were shot in the leg, you jump out the car abandoning it, however you are shot in your other leg. While bleeding you desperately crawl up to the institute while as you put your hand on the door, you die from loss of blood.

Crimson: Okay I have a sudden urge to kill him can I please?

Amon: Ask me again in two minutes, because I am considering it.

Udyr: I didn't think you died yet Amon, I knew you were very much alive.

Amon: Thank you

Udyr: I thought you got lost and would unleash some ferocious evil that we would all have to vanquish.

Amon: What am I a little kid to you people is that what you think of me?

Evelyn: Absolutely not we think highly of you we knew that sooner later you'd make it here.

Shen: Enough dawdling now that you've arrived we can get this done our opponents today are Urgot, Yorick, Pyke, Xin Shao, and Seijuani.

Amon: Oh this will be fun yippe frackin-ray.

The portal to summoners rift opened the five champions stepped through the portal and arrived at the rift.

*Welcome to summoners rift


	3. Pick on the new guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful day on the fields of justice for Amon and his team

Being transported to summoners rift always made Ammon feel like he was being used like a ping pong ball. In all honesty all teleporting always made him feel like that.

Amon: Does that almost like up your guts feeling ever go away Shen?

Shen looked towards Amon, walking towards the man who is shorter than him by two centimeters he placed his hand on Amon's left shoulder.

Shen: No it does not I sometimes feel it as well.

Evelyn: If you boys are done playing come on we have a match to win let's go.

Evelyn had said running into the jungle with Jihn right behind her.

Soon Shen disappeared, with only Udyr and Amon left the two ran to find the enemy champions.

Amon nerves were buzzing like crazy as his mind is trying to stay calm. The silence made it difficult because he can not stand awkward silences, they make him feel very uncomfortable.

Udyr: Amon?

Amon: Yes sir?

Udyr: Steel yourself I can hear your heart beat from back here.

Amon: Sorry man I have never fought against these guys and well, I never underestimate my opponents.

Udyr: That is good however do not be scared of our opponents well except for one that is.

Amon: Who?

Udyr: Sejuani

Amon: That is the woman from the Frejord right?

Udyr: The Freljord but yes you are correct she is strong she leads the winters claw faction as such she is has thousand upon thousands at her command.

Amon: Oh so no pressure then that's great.

Crimson: Oy Amon this chick sounds wicked badass let's fight her.

Amon: How about we avoid the woman who sounds like skewering someone is the easiest thing she has done?

Crimson:Ah come on your no fun let's go we...somethings close by us, something dangerous?

Amon: Udyr.

Udyr: I sense it too!

Udyr stomped the ground with his left foot and in doing so he summoned the spirit of the bear. Amon slammed both of his fist together and an outline of red energy surrounded him.

Back to back the two champions prepared for the attack that is to come towards them.

Udyr: Below!

Before Amon could react a wall of mangled faces surrounded the two champions. The two punched the barrier until it was gone. Udyr noticed standing behind them is Yorick.

The beast took control of Udyr before he even had a second to fight back. The man beast champion ran after Yorick with a full sprint charge.

Amon called out to him, but his plea fell on death ears. Barley getting three steps in Amon felt the world get lighter and then heavier.

Urgot had somehow snuck up on him and tossed Amon behind him.

Quickly processing what happened Amon jumped to his feet and ran from Urgot.

The Zaun machination soon ran after him, laughing and belittling the latest Piltover Champion.

Urgot: Fear, and power this is how I rule run away boy run it is all your ilk is good for to be prey to me.

Crimson: What the hell are you doing Amon come on fight him, he is not a scary as Twitch and you nearly shat yourself when you met him?

Amon: I know that I am waiting for something bastard needs to hurry up and.

Urgot: Die Piltover meat sack!

The machination known as Ugot had locked onto Amon and started to shoot his gun arm at him.

Amon: I was waiting for that now C skywalk!

The bullets barely just missed him. Amon jumped up through the air he fist landed directly into the weird gas mask face which belonged to Urgot. Amon could have sworn his one good eye almost pooped out of it's skull.

Ignoring his random thought Amon began to shoot at Urgot, his fist producing a blast of red after each punch he threw at the air. The blast landed and each one send the giant monstrosity back each time.

Urgot: Annoying foe!

Amon shot one of his legs a mistake he realized to late as flames came from the damaged ligament.

Crimson: Awesome when you attack the legs it damages you so, so awesome bruh!

Amon: Will you do something else besides annoy the shit out of me,

Crimson: Fine then until you apologize you lost my help.

Amon: What wait a minute Crimson answer me man oy!

While speaking out loud Amon failed to notice that Urgot has thrown a canister at him. By the time he does the cylinder explodes in front of him.

Amon is disoriented by the surprise attack he can barely see however, he is not death. Amon hears gears spinning and the sound get closer.

Punching the ground Amon energy, catapult him 5 feet in the air. Upon his sight returning he looked to see what he dodged was a drill that would have impaled him if he hadn't moved out the way.

Amon: Go to hell trash head blaster bash!

The red bindings on Amon arm glowed bright red and he fired them at Urgot. The blast became a giant fist, however for all his postering Urgot is not stupid dashing to the side the first blast missed.

Amon fired again this blast hit Urgot and send him flying, breaking a tree before landing. Amon had now teleported to where his opponent is.

Amon: Crimson I am sorry please talk to me that was wrong of me dude come on you were right I was wrong.

Amon: Plus that was awesome I telegraphed where he would be.

Crimson: Yeah it was okay were cool after this though.

Amon: After wha ufff!

The question was immediately answered. Amon body flailed through the air like he was a rag doll and his face landed straight in the ground sliding in the dirt until he stopped just short of a rock.

Crimson: AH HA HA WOO OH SHIT NOW THAT'S FUNNY

Crimson: I know that was petty, but damn all the saltiness I had it has now been swept away okay Amon were good come on get up fam!

Amon body felt slower and heavier than it should. He didn't know if that was because of all the blood rushing to his head, or the fact he just got bitch smacked across 30 feet. Landing in dirt to add, which if it wasn't for his mask his teeth would be covered in it.

Amon: You are such a jackass.

The king of the crimson said to his other half pronouncing each word carefully.

Sejuani: Are you mad if so let me know and I will put you out of your misery now.

Carefully turning around Amon was met to the sight of a giant boar. Riding said boar is the very definition of a gorgeous amazon.

Putting two and two together Amon figure out this is who hit him.

Amon: Yep that makes sense all together.

Sejuani: What does?

Amon: Why my life hurts, why everything is discombobulated, I got hit by you and the giant pig.

The boar puffed smoke from it's nose and growled at Amon.

Amon: Let me rephrase that boar my bad forgive me. So, whatever happened to Urgo I mean Urgot?

Sejuani: My acquaintance for lack of a better word has escaped to heal the wounds you inflicted on him.

Amon: Damn I was so close to finishing him off if you hadn't stopped me ya know not cool.

Sejuani: State your name so I may add it to my list of defeated enemies.

Amon: Amon King of the Crimson.

Sejuani: The Winter's Wrath.

In that moment two things were said and done at the same time.

Amon: Oh crap.

Crimson: Hell yes!

The very person that he was trying to avoid finds him, to make things worse she is probably one of the finest women he has met since being in Runeterra.

Crimson: My boy you see this whatever gods live in this world are shinning down on us they are telling us to go in and fight her.

Amon: Well they ain't my god so ya know am not gonna listen and run.

Doing just that Amon ran away from the women known as the winter's wrath. Feeling the heavy and fast footsteps behind him, Amon was pushing his speed to the max.

The warrior queen, has seen many warriors Amon is different. In her very mind she is dissecting the fighter before her.

(He is contemplating something, no he is deliberating with someone). (He is also aloof, but uses that to confuse his opponents). (This man something about him makes me want to learn about him and also hit him with my flail).

Sejuani said in her mind dissecting Amon.

Looking back he saw that Seijuanni was inching closer to him.

Xin Zhao: Crescent Sweep

Turning forward Amon felt his feet and body thrown through the air. The next thing he see the boar chasing him flying straight toward him. Rolling out the way Amon barley matrix dodged a spear.

For the very few seconds he was in this fight he was dodging very fast and precise spear thrust, and strikes.

(Seriously what is this pick on an Amon day Crimson when we get the chance were switching modes).

Crimson: Of course that is if you can survive the stabber who swings his hair back and forth.

Amon: Please don't make me laugh because I'll lose focus and woah!

Amon back was pressed up against a wall, ducking down he dodged the spear strike that was meant for his neck.

The outline of Amon began to appear again this time signaling he was in trouble.

A testament to that is the fact that Sejuani and her boar were now back on their feet.

Amon: Hey my man whatever happens in the next few seconds just know you could have left me alone

Xin Zhao: Empty threats are just useless words, and pies without fillings.

Amon: I am sensing someone wants a pie or something.

The sentinel Xin Zhao face turned green as he remembered something traumatic that happened to him involving pies.

In those small seconds Amon blast Xin Zhao. Using his spear to block the weapon took most of the damage. Zhao had lost sight of Amon a mistake he would regret tossing the spear out of his hand Amon now had Xin Zhao in a choke.

Sejuani stopped her charge and Amon faced her.

Sejuani: A cowards tactic it will not save you to use him as a shield crimson one.

Amon: My dear beautiful winter who said anything about him being a shield. Obviously he is a spear!

With a loud roar Amon through Xin Zhao at Seijuani perfectly knocking her off the war boar. To add more insult to injury Amon through Xin Zhao spear away.

Amon: Remember what I said spear dude this could have been avoided.

Using his ability called skywalk Amon jumped away from the too looking hide so he could change tactics.

After 5 minutes of running Amon found a broken tree hiding by it Amon sat criss cross and place his fist together in front of his chest.

Crimson: Woo that was fun now it's time to get up close and personal time to get melee mode.

Amon: Damn right brother I have nearly died too many times in the last twenty minutes.

The aura around Amon changed again this time not appearing so damaged.

Amons eyes were now glowing red ready to fight Amon stepped out from the damaged trees.

Ready for whatever enemy would appear before him Amon had his chest pooped out and his arms open.

Shen: Amon.

WWAAAAHH OH SHIT!

Shen the eye of twilight, third coolest ninja in the league, give of heart attacks appeared behind Amon.

Amon: Oh Shen my friend I am so happy to see you I mean it just seems like one aft another everyone wanted a piece of me I mean god damn son.

The king of crimson said giving Shen a hug and patting him on the back. Shen was frazzled by the expression of emotion on him and has a look of bewilderment on his face. To answer the awkward embrace Shen answered with his own type of awkwardness.

Shen: There, there it is okay now.

The ninja said patting his fellow champion on the back.

Amon: Okay thank you I really needed someone to talk too besides the voice in my head.

(That sounded a hell of a lot better in my head).

Shen: Yes during many trials I too had only myself to converse with, now let's move before we are spotted.

Agreeing with the much more experienced champion, Amon followed his lead.

Amon ran on the ground while Shen jumped through the trees.

Crimson: Man why couldn't we run into Evelyn?

Amon: Any particular reason you wanted to see her?

Crimson: I am red she's blue together they make purple I ya know what I mean man.

Amon chuckled at his roommates preference in women and the innuendo he used.

Looking up he noticed Shen had stopped, Amon got in a defensive stance. Once again appearing behind him Shen put his hand on Amon right shoulder. Turning to his right Amon stared at Shen with annoyance.

Shen then motioned for Amon to follow him into the jungle.

Following the ninjas lead, he turned Amon head to the left to show him two enemy champions preparing to attack one of their towers.

Shen: Amon here is what we will do you will attack them and damage the stupid one as much you can.

Amon: Do you want me to be bait and at the last minute you get them from behind in a pincer?

'Shen: Basically when you put it simply like that but, yes basically.

Amon: Alright you got me though right man?

Shen: Yes I have your back Amon.

Amon: Alright let raise some hell harden.

Busting out of the jungle Amon body became ruby red. The two champions are Urgot and Pyke, upon seeing Urgot Amon sprinted to him.

Crashing head first into the enhanced criminal Amon picked him up with his strengthened form. Slamming through a wall of rocks Amon began to rapidly punch Urgot again and over again.

All of a sudden Amon felt a knife around his neck and pulled him off the dreadnought. Pyke harpoon brought him face to face with Bilgewaters very own jack the ripper. Throwing a straight left, the former captain easily dodged the attack and slashed at Amon face.

The blade only destroyed his mask and the neckline of his shirt.

Throwing another set of jabs Pyke dodged them as, thrusting the blade to Amon grabbed his arm. Amon back handed the pirate, staggered by the attack Pyke dashed through Among this time his blade ripping his shirt down the middle.

Before he could throw another punch Amon felt the same attack from behind and fell to his knees. Looking up his face was met with Pykes knee, Pyke looked to see the ruby exterior was now crumbling off of him.

Pyke: Urgot use your strongest attack to break his armor now.

A giant drill was shot too Amon, he is way too heavy to get the same air like, last time so placing both feet on the ground Amon took the drill first hand.

The drill made an almost deafening sound colliding with Amon. You can hear the sound of it's blades and rill breaking on Amons body, however Amon hardened form is also being chipped away.

Spinning around Amon flung the drill at Pyke. Only for the bloodharbor ripper to do a Katarina spinning side jump and dodge the now broken drill.

Amons shirt was now done and his left pants leg was gone his wrappings around his arms somehow managed to stay on him.

Staring at the two champions Amons ruby skin shed to it last little bit, revealing Amon regular brown skin with the glowing veins glowing through him. With his eyes glowing and labored breathing Amon was tired and almost out of steam.

Staring at the two before him didn't help, even though both Urgot and Pyke have their mouths covered he could tell the two bastards are smiling.

Amon: So, you give up yet because I still got a lot in the tank.

Putting both hands out he gave them the finger, only on both finger tips are red energy.

The two champions inched closer to Amon. The king of the crimson slowly walked toward the two as well.

From Amon's left hand came double-sided ceremonial axe with a giant skull in between the two blades, made of red energy.

Amon: Just one more question how long will this last now.

Urgot: Not long meat sack I'll grind your body to bits in a few seconds.

Amon: I wasn't talking to you how long do I have to do this SHEN!

Dashing through the two enemies and slashing them. The enemies looked to see Shen motioning to come here with his finger, the two enemies were once again fulled as a spirit blade past through them both.

The two were disoriented by the attack.

Amon: Ninja art twilight assault.

With a nod the two attacked Pyke and Urgot, with Amon after the Zaun champion.

Not caring the flames hit him twice Amon slashed two of Urgot legs with his axe. After it broke he turned his energy into a sword and slashed at Urgot mechanical arm.

Pyke and Shen were having a full on blade battle. His spirit blade protected him from most of Pyke's attacks. Pyke jumped into the air bringing his hook knife down onto Shen's blades.

Pushing him off Shen side kicked picked in the sternum.

Shen: For a mass murderer you are very gifted Pyke.

Pyke: For a master you are surely a naive boy, chasing ghosts.

Urgot and Amon fight was becoming serious as the the two were legitimately trying to kill each other. Urgot used his canister to mark Amon and was now shooting off of gun.

Amon was barley avoiding the attacks, and the ones he wasn't avoiding were making his shield more evident.

Crimson: My boy I think It's time to bring out the big guns.

Amon: Hey Urgo!

Urgot: URGOT YOU CRETIN

Amon: Whatever dude, I've dodged or avoided your and ultimate twice now let's see how you handle mine.

Crimson Aura surrounded Amon and it made him stronger running straight to Urgot his right fist collided with his face making a shockwave after the impact. Urgot mechanical hand collided with Amons jaw.

Amon left hand hit Urgot in his gut the shockwave this launched the man machine into the air. Amon right arm was growing and changing into the head of a lion's.

Crimson: Say it Amon

Amon: Do I have too man.

Crimson: I will stop all of this right now.

Amon: Fine but you say it with me three, two.

Urgot was now falling back to the ground straight on a collusion course for Amon.

Amon, Crimson: Crimson, Leo Buster!

The attack landed on the criminal warlord he then transformed in a ray of blue light.

Crimson: See doesn't it sound better when we say the name?

Amon: A little but I won't say it all the time.

Shen had finished his fight with Pyke who had now disappeared.

Amon found Shen and saw him cross his fingers into a weird position.

Shen: Hold this tower I am going to help our allies!

Just like that Shen vanished before Amon's very eyes.

Amon: Woo thank goodness easy job now.

Crimson: Don't let your guard down yet dumbass ain't over till the fat hoe sings.

Amon: So, vulgar I mean I am pretty sure it's over nothing can get worse man.

Sejuani: Does arrogance always follow you around or ignorance loves you?

Right there standing between himself and the tower is Sejuani.

Amon: Damnit am in trouble aren't I?

Sejuani: Yes after this do not hold it against me lets talk, also get stronger.

*BEEEEEEPPPPPP*

The sound of Sejuani swinging her chain flail around stopped. Amon stopped changing his body into a ruby again.

*The winners of this match are blue team which consists of*

Evelyn, Agony's Embrace

Shen, The Eye of the Twilight

Amon, King of the Crimson

Udyr: Spirit Walker

Jhin, The Virtuoso

Before Amon could object he was being transported back to the hall.

Amon: Wait I want to talk to her I?


	4. A Freljord Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon returns and life becomes more surprising and unpredictable. Plus pain

The winners were now back at their lockers, looking around the first thing Amon noticed is that Jhin only has his mask on. The clothes he is wearing look liket they belong to a minion.

Udyr animal skin was now partially singed, looking at himself Amon was the only one with the dress code problem.

Amon: How did we win who saved my ass?

Evelyn: That would be moi if it wasn't, for ninja boy over here we'd still be on the fields of justice.

Amon: So, that's why you left damn man all of you were awesome out there today man.

Amon said getting up from the ground floor, looking at his uniform he put thought in to prepare he have to get it sewn up.

Jhin: Well it was an experience to work with you but as an artist I must leave.

Jhin said as he skipped out the room with his gun flailing around.

Jhin: By the way friends good night sleep tight, I might not kill you tonight.

With that the virtuoso was now gone, and what he left was a sense to sleep with one eye open tonight.

Udyr: That man is not well at all and that's saying something coming from me.

Amon: Speaking on that what happened to you in the beginning man you went crazy and bolted after Quasimodo back there.

The champions looked at Amon with a questioning look.

Amon: The dude with the hunchback I mean.

Udyr: I ran after Yorick because he annoyed me besides that I do not wish to discuss about it with someone who talks to himself.

The spirit walker stormed out of the room at this. Before Evelyn or Amon could say something Shen had now vanished as well leaving only these two left in the room.

Evelyn: Damn maybe I'll stay here for tonight seems their more interesting things here than boys who get lost.

Just as Amon sat down on a bench he felt two hands on his shoulders and his vibes sense a very bad danger.

Evelyn: So, little boy why don't you come with me to my little neck of the woods.

Amon: We just met you sure ya don't want to get some coffee or whatever.

Evelyn: No need to be afraid, I am always gentle in fact most of my lovers never have anything to say once I finish with them.

(Why do I feel like they are mostly dead)?

Amon: Thank you Evelyn, for the offer but I have to go bye, bye see ya later!

Amon ran out of the room escaping the demon seductress.

Crimson: Amon hi how are you doing my cute little buddy?

Amon face grew even more scared because the only time he is called buddy by his roommate is when he's in trouble or worse and is a pain for him.

Amon: Yes brother what's up is something wrong?

Crimson: No nothin just why did you leave the very hot lovely, demon lady back there?

Amon: Honestly my instincts, brain, heart, and dick were telling me to run!

Amon: Before she either killed, rape, or eat me hell probably not in that order even so that's why!

There was now a long pause, Amon now walked out into the institute of war. Looking around for his two friends before anything else happened.

Crimson: So, Amon that's those are your excuses that is all you have to say?

Amon: It is the truth what more do I need to say than that?

Crimson: Okay then well all I have to say is this YOU ARE THE DUMBEST SUM BITCH I HAVE EVER MET NOT SON SUM BITCH YA HEAR ME NOW.

Amon head felt like it was getting stabbed and he was now disoriented.

Crimson: I MEAN I CAN ONLY ASSUME AT HOW MANY ENTITIES WOULD LOVE TO ROLL AROUND UNDER AND ON TOP OF THAT!

Amon: Yeah and I am not one of them I try to respect women man!

Crimson: WHAT IF THEY DON'T WANT TO AND ARE FEELING DIRTY?

Amon: Then I respect their decision and give them what they want and wait what does that have to do with this?

Crimson: EVERYTHING YOU AFRAID YOU'LL GET HURT OR RAPED THATS WHAT AM HERE FOR! I TAKE THE HITTING YOU KEEPING ON TICKING QUITE POSSIBLY LICKING!

Amon: Um bro she smelled like blood, and I mean like she bathed in it.

Crimson: THAT'S IS PROBABLY BECAUSE SHE KILLED SOMEONE ON THE FIELDS!

Crimson: YOU KNEW I WANTED TO GET WITH HER WHY WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME AMON, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD WHY!?

It was at this point Amon was now completely done with the entity that had brought him from near death, and wanted to die. The migraine he had could choke a damn polar bear.

Amon made it to a giant pillar where across from it is Udyr talking to Seijuanni near a portal to the Freljord.

Hiding the pillar to avoid the two Amon cursed his luck, that the Piltover portal is close to the Freljord portal.

Amon: How long are they going to talk about useless stuff man I mean come on.

Crimson: MAYBE THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT THE REAL SKINNY DUMBASS WHO HASN'T THE CLASS TO GRAB SOME ASS WHEN ITS OFFERED TO HIM HUH!

Amon: Okay that's it nigga shut up man my body not yours shut up! Who I want to sleep with is my choice not yours understand! If she wants it rough she'l get it rough, now if I want some rough stuff too then I will tell her either way all consensual eventual sexual what!

The entity was now completely silent, he only chuckled.

Amon: There now that I have some silence I can see if she left ahhhaa.

Standing right behind him is the winters wrath chuckling at Amon.

Crimson: Why you get quiet man go on continue what you were saying son come on I think she likes it. Go on ahead with put'cha name on it.

Amon: That was, I was having a conversation with um ya see, wow.

Amon is a at least a few centimeters taller than Seijuani her head comes right up to his chin.

Her blue eyes both beautiful to stare in and intimidating to look into at the same time.

The parts of armor that did not cover her body, showed the scars and muscles of a warrior who earned the title of Winters Wrath.

The more Amon tried to think of something to say the more he realized that his body was reacting to this women on a biological, psychological level. However in his mind he knew it would never work even before Udyr told him her name he knew the title of the Winter's Wrath.

Her practices was not his way of doing things, he knew this yet something was telling him to not be afraid. To know the person instead of the rumors, to take the risk of falling in love and possibly having his heart broken again. Maybe the possibility of finding true love that he has yarned for.

Sejuani: So, exactly who were you planning to talk to with that speech.

Amon: Um you see it is a an idea, for a play about this guy trying to impress a girl no, no way this is a woman.

Sejuani: Oh a woman you say?

Amon: Yes women, um how do you know Udyr?

Sejuani: We are old friends from simpler times if there ever was a time.

Amon: Really how did you two meet each other.

Sejuani: I've known him since I was young back when my grandmother raised me.

Amon: Oh wow, anyway please just forget that little debacle won't you and goodbye Seijuani.

Crimson: Oh no you don's where's that fire you had she is ice your fire perfect match, you need a little nudge!

Amons eyes became red and black, in doing so he blacked out for a few seconds.

Crimson: By the way you are fucking welcome ma boy.

Amon opened his eyes and they were about to fly out like, the barrel of a gun firing bullets.

The little nudge turned out to be a huge nudge. Amon hand were on the warmothers boobs, the feeling is extraordinary.

Amon mind was racing wit scenarios and diagnosis of what he is feeling and squeezing.

(The hell you'd expect her boobs to feel, I mean yeah theres a firmness too it). (Yet some how what six fingers touching skin are sinking in to the skin, this softness is).

(Wait I winder how big they would get if she was pregnant, stop mon stop let go, now let go, shit not happening Crimson let my hands go now before).

Amon was brought out of his daze as Sejuani moved her helmet from her head revealing her uncovered face.

At that moment it sealed the deal for Amon she was one of the finest women in Runetera. That and he was going to have a heart attack from looking at her shoulder length hair, almost silver blue eyes, and beautiful face.

Sejuani: Impressive maybe you aren't a shy mad man.

Amon: Thank you, um I know in the next seconds I am probably dead but I want to say this. You are beautiful and any guy or girl is lucky to be with you, you spectacular woman.

With his hands still on her breast Sejuani smiled at the man before.

In an instant she grabbed the back of his hair, pulling him down to her level she kissed Amon on the lips.

In a second Amon was frazzled, and in another second he melted into the kiss. Before he realized it he now had control of his hands again and this time he moved them to Seijuani hips.

The moment took another turn as her tongue slipped into his mouth, Amon did the same thing. The make out session was making Amon heart feel something, beyond the spectrum of being horny.

The two tongues battled for dominance in the make out session. Amon stepped back to catch his breath, it was only for a second as Sejuani lips claimed his mouth again.

This time he sucked on her tongue enjoy the feel and sound it made. This time Sejuani pulled smiling at Amon before bitting his lower lip.

Amon hands squeeze her waist, this action uplifted a moan from Sejuani and smile.

The brain of Amon was torn between his dick to take it further and, his heart that told him to stop before things to a turn. He did not want too nor need, because this kiss was different from any others he has had. For some reason he couldn't understand why this is different what was affecting him?

Maybe this is testosterone level rising Amon thought to himself?

Lost in thought Sejuani pulled away from him. Opening his eyes Amon's pupils are now red meaning he now has control again. Sejuani looked at the hypnotized filled eyes of Amon, and a smirk formed on her face.

Sejuani: You have soft lips, you have girl lips you know that.

Amon grimaced at hearing that once again, in his life. When he kissed a girl for the first time she said his lips were soft like a girls and reminded her of her ex girlfriend .

Amon: You are not the first one to tell me that you know many females have told me that.

Sejuani: I must say Amon, you were just what I needed.

Amon: What makes you say that?

Sejuani: Udyr and I were arguing about business of the Freljord, I was prepared to go and slew all manner of warriors and beast once I returned home. Thanks to you have saved the souls of who knows how many.

Amon: I am all about saving and helping.

Sejuani: However you were right there is compensation, for touching without permission.

The fear returned to Amon's eyes as Sejuani immediately placed her hands on his testicles and squeezed.

Amon: Ah damn yeah I knew the dream was going to hell but, oh wait now.

One of Sejuani hand lurked it's way into what remained of Amon's pants, feeling his member.

Sejuani: Damn I may need two hands to hold it, are you getting harder from this?

Amon: No.

The grip on his crotch intensified at the answer.

Amon: Ah it has a mind of it's own sometimes so damnit let go woman.

Sejuani: I appreciate the laugh you gave me Amon. The kiss best kiss I have had in a long while if I say so.

Sejuani: The fact that you still have your voice and composure also impress me. So, the next you touch me without permission and are not familiar with me well.

Sejuani: Remember this filling right here like this.

Amon hands were stuck to his side, and eyes staring directly into hers.

Sejuani: Well after this you'll never feel anything there again understood handsome?

Amon: Yeah sure please let go now I understand ma'am.

Both hands left Amon, and with that Amon crouched over.

Amon: Bye I hope everything goes well for you Sejuanni.

Sejuani: Same to you king of the crimson if your ever in the Freljord, well try not to get yourself killed now will ya, come Bristle let's go home now.

With that the stunning warmother walked away and into the Freljord portal.

Amon held his crotch the once pleasant feeling was replace with pain. The feelings of love he had, well they were still there but confused at why it was her and hoping it was just a mistake. However no feelings of disdain hate, or hurt at all oddly another woman he wouldn't let that go.

Amon: Oh my life just got a hell of a lot more complicated.


	5. Piltover Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get these three friends together and what their lives are usually like

Crimson: Hey Amon it's later I am ready for that thank you now.

Amon: Thank you for getting my nuts nearly crushed in a vice grip like a bull, you ever take over again I will hit my head until I pass out.

Amon: Then while am unconscious am gonna kick your ass got that!

Crimson: Fine then no appreciation at all geez.

Amon: Yes, but yes thanks for the nudge I appreciate the memory made C thank you.

The crimson entity appeared next too Amon head, it rubbed up against his left cheek.

Crimson: What would you do without me?

Amon: A whole lot of different things but moving on let's find the homies.

The next hour was of Amon having a big smile, when he found Vi and Caitlyn the three went through the Piltover portal together again.

Vi: So, let's address the elephant in the room why are you so happy right now?

Amon: I am not happy more so am pleasantly confused is all I have to say really.

Caitlyn started the squad car on and the three champions were on their way back to returning to Piltover.

Crimson: Oy, oy Amon listen up real quick I have a feeling?

Amon: Oh please man I thought we was over the whole Evelyn thing dude?

Crimson: No not that I mean I still can't help but feel like we are being watched still.

Amon: Is it the same presence we felt at the institute?

Crimson: Hard to say what I want to know is how in the hell are they avoiding my detection.

Amon: Hey we'll worry about it later for right now though.

Amon: Caitlyn can we stop somewhere and get me some ice please.

Caitlyn: What for?

Amon: Lets just say a certain sensitive area is bruised okay.

Vi: Wait a minute is the spear broken, are you shooting blanks, is the boat lopsided.

Amon: No none of the above my nuts were put into a vice by, a certain champion.

Crimson appeared for all to see.

Crimson: It was Sejuani, she grabbed his nuts and squeezed them, she also jacked him off a little while they were kissing.

The markswoman slammed hard on the brakes after hearing the confession. The car stopping abruptly made Vi hit the dashboard, Amon was nearly choked by his seatbelt he wore.

Caitlyn: Amon please tell me this will not come back and turn into an international incident!

Vi: If it does we are mailing you to the Frlejord and by that I am sending you there myself.

Amon: No, no nothing is happening between it was just a little harmless kiss, now the whole squeezing the dynamic duo that was because.

In that moment Amon realized his fat would be sealed if he told Vi and Caitlyn what happened so he had to dance around the truth but still tell the truth.

Amon: So, you know that pig she rides it snuck up and scared me.

Vi: Okay yeah I can see that happening.

Amon: I jumped only thing is I almost slipped on my ankle so I am reaching out trying to find something to grab.

Caitlyn face grew worry at where this sentence was going.

Amon: I stooped myself from falling, only thing is that I ended up grabbing her gazoongas.

Vi: Her what?

Amon: That is what I call tits gazoongas, and her were amazing.

Caitlyn: Oh my god I am going to arrest you, then take you to prison, then they will take me to prison.

Vi: I am happy plus now that I've put it all together it seems like she didn't mind all entirely now did she?

Amon: Naw she actually said it was what she needed to take her mind off of some heavy stuff. So, after all of that she left with a smile I left and found y'all and here we are.

Caitlyn: Oh that means we won't be criminals, I won't lose my job, or my rifles and hats thank you. Banzai, banzai, and thank you god of luck and technology thank you.

Vi and Amon looked to each other and winked in immediate agreement.

Amon: Excuse me I am Amonsailas of the soaring crimson wind house where can I find lady Caitlyn.

Vi: That would be me my good, man please do walk in a straight line when entering and exiting the abode.

Caitlyn sucked her teeth at the mockery that was happening before her. With both parties using their best British, high class, snob impressions.

Amon: I must say, where is that spectacular capable partner of yours. Miss Violent, of the violence known as Vi.

Vi: My kind sir she is off tending to much more important things, beside myself who worries about every little thing.

Amon: Ah yes, my dear I can see how that could be a problem good help is so hard to find these days.

Vi: Speaking of which madam will please fetch us some crumpets and tea.

Amon: Crumpets and tea sound marvelous right now.

Vi: Yes I okay we stopping were done now.

Amon: Yeah I am sorry forgive me for I have sinned.

Caitlyn rifle was loaded and ready to fire on the both of them. Admittedly she is grinning a little bit not a friendly one but a grin no less.

Caitlyn: First of all I do not sound like at all in any way.

Caitlyn: Secondly I worry yes because out of the two of you I am the most mature responsible. More than likely I am the one who has to save and cover for you two fuckers at the end of the day.

Caitlyn: Finally I would never get crumpets and tea I would have donuts, cupcakes, and tea.

The two impressionist were silent and nodded in agreement with Caitlyn.

Starting the car again the drive back to Piltover began anew now in complete silence. That is until Amon raised his hand and put it between Vi and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn: Why are you raising your hand?

Amon: I thought you put us on time out and the only way I can talk is to raise my hand, unless I want to get shot which I do not.

Vi couldn't help but chuckle at how shy Amon had become and the natural effect it had on her. She just wanted to laugh so hard but had to hold back.

Caitlyn: What is it Amon?

Amon: Can we actually get some tea donuts, cupcakes if possible.

Caitlyn: Maybe if you two behave and stay quiet.

Vi and Amon: Thank you mother.

Caitlyn: I don't remember having kids, you two are not mine.

Vi: There is a reason why you can't remember.

Caitlyn: Here we go again oh shit.

The drive home was filled with laughs, and long conversations and in the end they did stop and get donuts, with cupcakes.

However at the Institute something had appeared out from the location of a Shurima portal. It stood on two legs like a human, but is not. It's eyes are glowing purple, there is no mouth but it does speak and sound come out from it.

The Stranger: Amon, I must find the king of the crimson, he may be the only one who can help me handle this threat.

The mysterious figure left the institute at monstrous speed looking and hunting for Amon.


	6. Piltover on Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems as if Piltover is being put on high alert and its champions are having along day.

The day in Piltover is like normal the sound of cogs and business is usual, the skyships overhead are flying at normal. People of all manor adorn the streets, some with mechanical some with just their regular bodies.

The police and enforcers of Piltover are at their station. Incarcerating criminals, writing tickets, hearing complaints, and filing paperwork all the usual grind of a day in Piltover.

One thing in Piltover today is unusual it is the fact that Vi, Caitlyn, and Amon have all slept in today.

All three live in the same house for two reasons. One all three are responsible for each other, this is because of an incident that happened between Vi, Amon, and Caitlyn. Things were said and happened to where Camille pulled some strings. (No pun intended).

To where it was now impossible for either of the three to find real estate that was affordable or wasn't caving in on itself. So, their sheriff's office doubles as a two-bedroom apartment.

With Vi and Caitlyn having the rooms, and with Amon getting the couch that pulls out into a bed. Amon left arm and leg were dangling off the side of the bed and he was snug asleep, in his blue pajama pants the king of the crimson is drooling on his pillow.

Vi's bed is disheveled with the cover and sheets mostly thrown away, she is wearing a gray tank top and white panties, also she snores.

Caitlyn is huddled up under her covers because even though she likes the cold her roommates love it real cold. Caitlyn is wearing a teal blue shirt as her pajamas, also next to her nightstand is a hextech pistol.

Even Crimson who usually is up talking to Amon by now is asleep in his mind enjoying the silence and cool air. The sensual, solemn, silence is good everything is in order nothing was going to go wrong.

When suddenly all three heard a war horn in their head that startled awake.

Caitlyn was now jolted awake instead of grabbing her pistol she grabbed her hat by mistake.

Vi's eyes shot smacking her face with hands.

Amon fell out of his bed dangled and tied up in the cover and sheet.

The horn stopped and a voice appeared saying the same thing to the champions.

*Amon, Caitlyn, and Vi you have been summoned*

Vi: AHHHHH WHY!

Caitlyn: Not today am not in the mood.

Amon: Motherfucker.

Immediately Amon got up from his bed afraid that if he didn't get the league would teleport him there like last time he did not answer a summon. The day that happened people called him boxer Amon, because all he had on that day were boxers.

Occasionally he is reminded of this day and he regrets every second. Not only did his team lose that day he had to borrow Pantheon cloak.

To this day Pantheon is still waiting for him to reimburse him on the cloak he wore, and got destroyed that day.

Amon: Come on, come on, let's go we have been summoned.

Vi: The summoners can go to hell and get some other champions.

Caitlyn: I am not here today leave a message after the beep, beep.

Amon: Guys they will warp us in a second fam I am a perfect example of their cruelty.

With no choice Amon made a rope of energy and wrapped it around Caitlyn pulling her out of the bed.

Amon: Come on we have to go girl now do you want everyone to see your lovely pink panties I assume your wearing.

Caitlyn: No they aren't pink they're purple, wait that does not matter whatsoever!

With a smug smile, Amon released Caitlyn from his construct. When her feet touched the ground she ran to the bathroom. Amon turned his attention to his other roommate. Before he could even do anything his body started to fade, teleportation had begun.

Amon: Vi wake up those pricks are teleporting us to the fields hurry get dressed before its too late.

Vi shot up, the rage soon left as she could see that Amon is fading away. Within seconds she grabbed her pants and gloves, hastily put on deodorant, and grabbed her jacket.

Amon's body completely faded away from the home office and he was now back at the Institute of war.

Surprisingly he was surrounded by 12 summoners each one wearing a hood.

Amon: Hey ya people how ya doing today?

Silence only followed, worse it was an awkward silence and Amon couldn't see any of their eyes.

Caitlyn and Vi had been teleported to the institute but to another part the hall that stood before the twisted treeline.

Caitlyn: Woo that was close I almost was sent her without any panties.

Vi: I don't think that would have been such a bad thing cupcake.

Vi said this and immediately pinched Caitlyn's but. The sharpshooter was flabbergasted at this for a second and stared at her partner, her voice now a higher soprano.

Caitlyn: Did you try to stick my ass just now, and you pinched my ass!

Xayah: So this is how human flirt is it?

The two police officers turned their heads to see two Vastaya both had wings.

Xayah: Nice clothes who does your outfit?

Caitlyn: Oh this I made this and just.

Xayah: You should fire them immediately and burn those clothes.

Caitlyn: Excuse you.

Rakan: We came by to say good luck in your match against us, tell Amon we said hi next time you see him.

The smug duo left as soon as they came. They left their mark on Caitlyn who is now steaming with rage.

Pantheon: Evening ladies we shall be comrades on these malignant fields our opponents be Rakan, Xayah, and Riven our strategy should be.

Caitlyn: Vi you go up the middle, Spartacus you will cover man and we will shoot the little idjit bitch in her smug ass face!

Vi/Pantheon: Idjit?

Caitlyn: Half grown midget now let's do this thing.

The sheriff said loading her hextech rifle, she then grabbed Vi by the wrist and lead the two into the twisted treeline.

Amon: So seriously what's this all about what do you want from summoners.

Summoners: Yesterday after you and your fellow champions left we felt a disturbance do you know of this.

In an instant, Amon thought of the presence that Crimson felt yesterday.

Amon: No I mean besides being on the fields of justice I feel the same weirdness, as usual, the only odd thing was how I met Sejuani for the first time yesterday.

Female Summoner: Yes you met the winter's wrath a fruitful meeting from what I understand.

Amon: What are you talking about we just talked about...politics.

A view of Sejuanni and Amon kissing and feeling each other appeared on an orb in front of Amon.

Amon's eyes were turning red his fist was clenched. Lifting his head up Amon through a lifeless stare at the female summoner before him.

Amon: Why don't we just be frank, is it any of your business who I or, want to fuck!?

A barrier than appeared around Amon the energy looked like azure flames.

Old Man Summoner: We are just taking precautions to make sure that no unwanted attention or evil comes to this world, understand the institute was made to become the neutral factor in these type of debates.

Amon: As I said before I do not know what it is you felt, but I have no damn idea what it is so can I go back home now!

Male Summoner: I believe everything is in the order he knows nothing.

2nd Male Summoner: Yes I motion for him to be sent on his way, all in favor?

8 thumbs came up agreeing to send him home the other four were down.

In an instant, Amon was transported back to his couch in Piltover.

The summoners talked among themselves.

Thumbs down Summoner: We should restrict him to the institute he is too dangerous to be left unchecked and uncollared.

Female Summoner: I fear he is a Brand and Nightmare waiting to happen who knows what he may become.

Male Summoner: That is one of the main reasons we shouldn't keep him locked up for who knows what he may become if we force him to stay here.

2nd Female Summoner: You are proposing a very dangerous game Piltover.

Male Summoner: I believe we must tread very lightly on this matter because as of late things are changing, Ionia.

3rd Female Summoner: Yes, he will either be our greatest champion or he'll tread over all of our graves.

The summoners meeting continued for the rest of the day. Certain topics have been discussed in the state of affairs, the true effectiveness of the league's presence, and what it has had on Runeterra.

However, the summoners were being watched from an orb the presence watching them was surrounded an assortment of trinkets it stared into the orb it's glowing orange eyes never blinking.

After 9 hours Vi and Caitlyn returned to the office their they discussed their match against Rakan and Xayah and how the match had resulted in one of the few simultaneous ties in the league.

Vi and Caitlyn went to bed early Amon did the same thing.


	7. Unknown in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlyn does not like unannounced visitors. Especially ones who sneak in her house in the middle of the night no matter how cute they are can she make an exception

Midnight in Piltover looked like a steampunk 1920 new york the occasional neon light signs and club were now open.

A shadowy figure is on the roof of the Piltover champions Vi, Caitlyn, and Amon. The figure has claws and it is using them to scale down the wall. Reaching of the windows a tendril stepped out from the wrist of the figure.

The window sill was unlocked and the figure slowly put one foot in then the other.

Purple eyes stuck out in the darkened room. It crept up on a figure sleeping, the person is Amon who is asleep on his couch.

It jumped on the arm of the couch and stared at him for a few seconds. The figure reached out to feel his face until it felt the barrel of a hextech pistol on the back of its head.

Caitlyn: First of all you got your shoes on my furniture so that is a no, now back the fuck away from my boy.

The figure slowly stepped down from where it was perched upon.

Caitlyn: Now you have a good 3 seconds to tell me why?

Before Caitlyn could finish her sentence her pistol was taken and held in the figures' right hand. Caitlyn went for a right counter but by the time her arm was stretched she was being held off the ground by her throat.

The creature neck swerved as it was slammed against the wall by Amon whose skin is now ruby red.

Caitlyn: VI WAKE UP NOW!

With her pistol back in hand Caitlyn kept the barrel on the figure's head.

Vi walked into the living room searching for a light switch. Upon. finding one the lights turned on into the room and everyone could now see the face of the creature.

Amon immediately let go of the trespasser.

Caitlyn: The hell are you doing Amon?

Amon: It is okay calm down this is no enemy, in fact, she's my friend guys this is Kai'sa.

The two were stunned as the purple eyes with no mouth disappearing releasing a human face. The young woman has six purple marks on her face two on both sides of her cheeks, and two on her forehead.

Amon hugged Kai'sa at seeing her face, the woman returned the embrace just as tight maybe even tighter. The two rested their foreheads on one another. The two police officers were confused at the events before them and wondered how Amon knows the girl.

Who Caitlyn's eyes is a stunning and impressive 9 in a half maybe a 10 if she heard her voice or smiled.

The two separated and Kai'sa moved from her space on the wall.

Amon: Guys this is Kai'sa aka, daughter of the void aka, an international vigilante who has been saving our assess without us even knowing it.

Vi: Hi names Vi that's a nice onesie what's it made of anyway?

Kai'sa: This is the skin of a slain voiding so it is now my skin it grows as I do.

Vi just stood with a puzzled look at the girl and the answer that is given.

Caitlyn: The hell are you doing in my house right now?

Kai'sa: I have been looking everywhere for the crimson king here since yesterday.

Amon: So, you were the presence that I sensed the other day, because of you the league thought I was bringing a damn invasion or something.

Vi: They seriously thought that about you damn girl what kind of trouble you in.

Kai'sa: The kind that would take your head and use it as a weapon to be thrown and make your friends head explode on impact.

Caitlyn locked her gun and pointed it at Kai'sa heart.

Caitlyn: Bitch you threaten me again see what the hell is going to happen.

A rattling sound can be heard as Kai'sa veins began to glow purple.

Amon: Kai stop they are like family to me.

Looking at him Kai'sa looked back to the girl pointing a gun at her. The veins glow subsided and she bowed towards Caitlyn.

Kai'sa: Apologizes I did not mean to seem rude it was important that I find Amon, I am not your enemy unless you make me I am your friend.

Caitlyn: Amon how do you know this girl?

Amon: Back when the league was sorting me out I traveled for good two-three months.

Amon: In that time I fought and lived alongside Kai'sa here, we became war buddies and trusted allies.

Vi: Damn I remember because we were sent to help out some of the riots in Demacia at that time.

Amon: Yeah so Cait Vi trust when I say she is not our enemy, and she wouldn't be here unless it was damn near impossible important.

Kai'sa: It is Amon because I have lost a target a powerful one and I need your help.

Amon: Caitlyn can you please make us some tea I have a feeling that there is a story that needs telling and we should all hear it.

The three Piltover champions sat on Amon's bed and listened to the story that was being told by the daughter of the void and the reason why she is seeking Amon's help in this endeavor.


	8. League Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Vi and Caitlyn sit-down and coming to Jesus meeting with Kai'sa her true aims are revealed to Amon OK

Taking a sip of the beverage Kai'sa then spoke.

Kai'sa: At best nearly twenty days ago I was in the land of Noxus reports surfaced of an entity killing droves.

Kai'sa: I rushed over to handle it within minutes I defeated the enemy and it spawns.

Vi: That is though what you thought, but something else happened didn't it?

Kai'sa: Yes what I believed to be a victory was a distraction my enemy had lain an egg I searched all over Nox for it, by the time I realized the egg was no longer in Noxus it was too late.

Kai'sa: It had hatched and now evolved and gain advantages to where it was impossible for me to fight it alone.

Amon: I noticed something was off the little tendrils are different for one thing.

Kai'sa: Yes, but right now this creature is out in Runeterra causing god knows what kind of mayhem at the moment.

Kai'sa: So, Amon will you help and fight with me once again hell girl you even need to ask you always got my help.

Vi: Welp looks like we can add monster hunters to our resume eh cupcake.

Kai'sa finished the liquid and looked confused.

Kai'sa: Oh I only mean for Amon to help me in the fight you two are not needed.

Caitlyn: Didn't you say that this monster is dangerous so wouldn't that mean I don't know that you're going to need more than just the two of you?

Kai'sa: Let me worry about that this problem needs experience and heart.

Vi: So what you saying we can't handle it.

Caitlyn: No you are saying that we are weak is that it?

Kai'sa: Listen one day a time will come where we all will stand together united against this enemy.

Kai'sa: On that day ye who sheds blood with me will be my brother, and ye who sheds blood with me shall also be my sister.

Kai'sa: However that day is not today, so that is why I only need Amon to accompany me at this time.

Vi and Caitlyn were both now pissed, that everything this woman is saying sounds condescending. Amon. stepped out from the chair he was seated in at the table.

Amon: V C listen everything will be okay alright nothings going to happen to me but I agree with Kai not this time next time y'all can come with.

Vi: Fine go on your a big boy and all go a damn head just come back dumbass.

Amon: No problem smasher.

Amon said fist-bumping his fellow piltover champion and one of his best friends.

Caitlyn: Listen after this don't be bringing any more baggage man the last little bit had us worried you were going insane.

Amon thought on that as he remembered to a time when he wasn't so hopeful and crippling depression. If it wasn't for his friends, Crimson, and his then-girlfriend who knows what could have happened to him.

Amon put his hand on Caitlyn's left shoulder.

Amon: I am coming back the way I left you guys don't worry about me this time.

Caitlyn looked at her friend and embraced him, in the way a sister would a brother. After releasing him she let him go to get changed into something more appropriate.

Kai'sa: I assure you that I shall bring him back not many good people like him, he must live for more battles to come.

Caitlyn and Vi glared at Kai'sa with what she said making it sound as if Amon is another soldier.

Vi: Listen I don't know if I had or have a sister, but I do have a brother so I am telling you to bring him back.

Vi popped her knuckles and glared at Kai'sa.

Vi: Otherwise I will kill you even if I need to break every bone in my body to do so it will happen to do it understand me.

Kai'sa: I do not have many memories with my family the ones I do, are my most cherished possessions. I have a question is the worry and love for him because he is possession or asset.

Caitlyn: That man has been through more than most of us would have been through in years, we've been with him for the good and bad. That creates a bond so yeah he is our brother so like my girl said before bring him the fuck back.

Kai'sa bowed her head to the two warriors before her at their commitment and passion.

Amon: Ready.

Coming downstairs Amon is dressed in a red dress shirt over it is a black vest, black jeans and black steeled toed shoes with red laces. On both of his hands are fingerless gloves.

Kai'sa: You have weird battle attire but you have always been nothing if not unpredictable then let us move onward.

Giving his friends hugs Amon left with Kai'sa, for a second his ego was bruised because she put him on her back and sped off from the office.

Within seconds the two champions were now beyond the city limits of Piltover.

Amon: It isn't like you to go supersonic like that this must be serious.

Kai'sa: It is and I wanted to get away from your friends because I lied to them.

Amon: What about what exactly Kai'sa?

Kai'sa: You are not the only person I reached out to help me with this fight.

Voice: Meaning that yo ass got some more help man.

Turning around the first thing Amon see's is a shag of blonde hair and a smug smile. However, the smug smile wasn't unwanted at that moment. Amon ran to the figure, with his hand stretched out the two men pulled each other into a side hug.

Crimson: Holy shit if it ain't piss ant, Crimson said appearing.

Amon: Damn good to see you Ezreal man when did you meet Kai'sa.

Ezreal: A long time ago I met her on an excursion acquiring an ancient artifact from some old ass temple.

Ezreal: During this, I am getting attacked by voidlings which I might. add not fun then-boss lady comes in and saves my ass.

Amon: When did this happen exactly?

Ezreal: Not important point being is that she starts getting swarmed and me being the gentleman that I was raised as I decide to help her out.

Ezreal: I use my gauntlet and within seconds bam voidlings are dunzo then Kai'sa decided to gift me with.

Ezreal: Oh my goodness Ezreal you are so awesome and majestic I love you and all your gahhh!

Behind Ezreal pinching him is Kai'sa with her face uncovered, trying very hard not to tear his cheek off.

Amon: So, who else we got joining us on this Kai'sa anyone I might know.

Kai'sa: We shall be joined by five other warriors in this endeavor now standstill I must create ready us for teleportation.

At that moment Amon wondered just what else was he going to see, who was he going to see on this journey?

In the land of Shurima sand covered most if not everything from far as the eye could see. There is a giant cave in this Shurima dessert though in front of it is a man covered by a manilla cloak.

The man is staring at the cave waiting for something anything to happen or attack him again.

However, the man has not noticed that a figure is moving through the sands inching ever so closely to the man. The figure slithered in a straight line getting inch by inch closer to the man just as it was ready to pop out. Amon, Ezreal, and Kai'sa appeared before the man guarding the cave.

Arriving Amon is now disoriented by the experience.

Amon: I hate teleportation so much seriously why couldn't we take a boat I know a girl.

Kai'sa: This is much faster and no I already asked Sarah. if she wanted to help she said no.

Amon: Damnit.

Crimson: Are you saying that because she can fight or you saying that because she is insanely hot and you love that ass?

Amon: None of your business Crimson.

Kai'sa: I forget that we share the same pain in that we share our existence with other beings.

Hooded Figure: This, really you bring children instead of warriors to help in this fight.

Hooded Figure: Before I forget you have 10 seconds to come out before I skewer you bug!

From the sand came out a humongous scorpion made of crystals. The creature's eyes are glowing yellow and those same eyes fell on Ezreal.

Amon: HOLY WHAT IN THE HELL!?

The wind blew blowing the hood revealing the man's face, he has blonde hair that is tied down his back.

Kai'sa: Amon, Ezreal meet our comrades Skarner and Olaf.

Amon: Crimson when did our lives get so weird that a diamond scorpion only makes me jump not scare.

Crimson: Just about the same time I entered your life more than likely.

Olaf: Nothing unusual has happened since you left Kai'sa much to my disappointment though.

Skarner: News from the underground is that nothing has tried to burrow its way out of the cave.

Skarner: Bad news is that I can not burrow in this cave it is very disturbing to me.

Voice: OK

Ezreal/Amon: WOAH!

Ezreal jumped into Amon arms both were scared as when the looked behind them to see eyes, with arms and spikes.

Ezreal: Oh hey Rammus how have you been doing?

Rammus turned his head slightly up and stared at the speaker of the question, pulling his left arm up he turned is claw into a thumbs up smiled at the two and said.

Rammus: OK

Ezreal: So, now what we wait for the rest of the team or what?

In that second a flash of light blinded the group. On instinct, Amon turned into ruby and was ready to fight when the light subsided he looked to see a familiar pair of dreadlocks and pistols.

In all honesty, Amon was surprised to see him because last time they met was under less than pleasant circumstances

Amon: L, L, Lucian is that you?

Turning around the figure is indeed Lucian who smiled at him.

Lucian: Hello boys good to see you again.

Crimson: Oh it is bad barrel daddy now this is a party wait who is that.

Crimson as he appeared for everyone to see once again.

This figurehead is covered by a white cloak, it is a few inches shorter than Lucian. What catches the attention of everyone in the group, the giant what looks to be a cannon on it's back.

Lucian: Amon this is my light meet my wife Senna.

Removing her hood Amon is met with a beautiful pair of green eyes and. well done dreads. Her chocolate-colored skin and full lips stick out to Amon.

Amon: (Wow she is just wow nice job Lucian damn I hope that one day I can get me a wife this beautiful)?

Senna: Hi I've heard many odd things about you Amon I hope they are true.

Sticking her hand out Amon grabbed the limb and they shook hands.

Tears were starting to form in Amon's eyes at the fact of a man who had been like an older brother and support for him had found his way again.

Amon: Thank god Lucian I am so damn happy for you, wait for the both of you just so damn happy!

Kai'sa: Listen to me all of you!

The daughter stood on top of a rock and addressed the people before her.

Kai'sa: Thank you for coming here today all of you, what you are about to do is not little thing.

Kai'sa: I chose the beings that stand here because, of what you can do and are willing to do.

Kai'sa: Some because you have experience fighting these things so for that I am proud to stand before you all.

Crimson: Damn the moody girl is leading a bunch of strays into battle damn almost makes me wish I could switch bodies. Yeah I possess her and you get to wear the second skin.

Amon: That was one time I am sorry I said that now shut up and listen.

Kai'sa: I know it may be self-evident, but I must ask are you with me on this day?

Skarner: Yes

Lucian: Voidling Thresh all the same to me.

Olaf: Maybe this is where I shall find my death

Amon: You really need to ask girl?

Rammus: No problem am OK.

Ezreal: I mean I already said yes.

Senna: World never stops being in danger does it.

Kai'sa: Thank you I have been fighting these blights all my life, thinking to a time when I haven't fought them almost seems impossible. However, I know that today is not impossible because today I stand together with beings of strength, valor, courage, and love.

Kai'sa: We shall prevail we shall overtake this enemy!

Kai'sa: Today I stand alongside champions who have seen the good bad and weird, I stand together with beings who feel these emotions. I Kai'sa Daughter of the Void stand here today with!

Lucian, The Purifier!

Olaf, The Berserker!

Rammus, The Armordillo!

Senna, The Redeemer!

Skarner, The Crystal Vanguard!

Amon, King Of The Crimson!

Ezreal, The Prodigal Explorer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT SET OF CHAPTERS WILL BE A THREE MAYBE FOUR PARTER WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN


	9. League Avengers 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The motley crew has assembled to fight it seems however things are not simple for them unlike how they are usually for Kai'sa.

The eight champions have taken it upon themselves to destroy the void threat before it becomes a cataclysm. Half of the alliance knows the void threat the rest see it as a superstition given to much thought.

They shall soon come to realize that all of the rumors do not do them justice.

Kai'sa: Before we enter there is something that must be done the cave must be closed so that nothing escapes, if anything gets by us.

Amon: Wait so not only do you want us to go into the closet with the boogeyman, you want us to be trapped inside with him.

Senna smiled at the metaphor that was used to describe the situation.

Kai'sa: When you say it like that it almost sounds simple really.

Senna than laughed at the natural calm response of the purple daughter.

Crimson: Damn things are getting better and awesome by the minute.

With no objections the eight champions walked into the cave as soon as everyone is in Kai'sa blasted the ceiling. It created a small cave that blocked the entrance to the cave.

Lucian: How do you plan to get us outta here?

Kai'sa: I am well versed in teleportation no matter how limited it may be.

Kai'sa: I also chose this specific group of people because of every one aptitude to make fast getaways. So, if that is all Lucian if you could please light the way for us.

Walking ahead Lucian lifted his left pistol, the weapon began to illuminate the area.

With his free right hand, he tangled it with his wife Senna and the two led began to lead the group inside the cave.

At the front is Lucian and Senna behind them are the pair of Ezreal and Rammus. Skarner is allowing Olaf to ride on him, while the man is putting on his helmet. Behind them is Amon and Kai'sa who are talking about something.

Amon: I won't lie this is a different kind of team you mentioned you tried to talk Sarah into coming who else did you talk to?

Kai'sa: Sarah and Rammus were first because of well.

Amon: Yeah when you found the three of us in the void yeah, I get that reason.

Kai'sa: I tried Rengar.

Amon: Rengar!

Kai'sa: He declined mostly because he thought I was leading him into a trap by Kha'zix.

Amon: Oh thank you no offense Rengar and me sorta not happening.

Crimson: The shit that day was funny as hell you were hilarious.

Kai'sa: Why does the hunter frighten you, or has he turned you into a beta.

Amon: Neither just that I feel when I am next to Rengar he sizing me up.

Amon: Not like the regular sizing up, I mean the whole he trying to figure out which way he wants to cut my neck off.

Kai'sa: In some cultures that is considered a compliment and symbol of respect.

Amon: Yeah thanks but I will keep my respect to just handshakes and a nod like, what's up.

The humor earned Amon a small Smile from Kai'sa who even admits Rengar sized her up as well. The smile left as the tendrils on her wrist started to shake like a rattlesnake.

Crimson: Shit, man my senses are tingling right now man.

Amon: Everyone gets ready something's coming our way now!

Amon switched to his melee stance and was prepared. Olaf jumped from his position on top of Skarner and went to the back with Amon and Kai'sa.

Something happened as the room lit up with purple lights, the lights appeared to get closer which they are little critter like voidlings headed toward the group. With some appearing as big as a Kia soul.

(Voidlings from the warrior's video).

The skittering sound made Amon skin crawl at the thought of seeing these entities again. Amon's heart was beating faster than a jackhammer, the sweat is from anticipation, his legs are ready to jump into the horde. Arms filled with energy ready to tear apart the things that are trying to make him feel fear.

Kai'sa: Long-range fighters on me at the ready.

Out of his thoughts, Kai'sa Jumped to the front of the line with Lucian and Senna with Ezreal teleporting next to her.

Lucian: Fire at will everyone!

Flash and burst of light adorned the room. The long-range fighters throwing everything they have at the voidlings before them. The creatures were barely able to move forward as each basic attack packed more power than their bodies could ever hope to handle.

Crimson: Bro behind us man!

Amon turned around to see 6 big crawlers behind them.

Amon: Come on bring it assholes!

The king of the crimson rushed the creatures his left fist throwing a voidling into its kin. From his right a voidling pinned him down to the ground, Amon put his right hand into the creature's mouth and made an ax.

The creature's face was splattered in two and its body fell onto Amon. The weight was suffocating as Amon tried to push the corpse off of him another critter is crawling over to the corpse to eat him. Just as it was about to growl an ax is thrown into its head.

The corpse dropped on top of the voidling Amon had already killed.

Amon: Aw that's it hardening now.

The ruby skin increased Amon's low-level superhuman strength and he was able to lift both of the corpses off of him. Once off the ground, he was astonished by Olaf to have a critter in a headlock.

Skarner and Rammus are upfront with the long-range fighters clearing the way for the party to move

The other critters were coming to Amon slamming his left foot in the ground Amon grabbed the leg of the closest one twisting his left foot and spinning on it Amon ripped the leg out the creature's socket.

AAAAAHHHHHH

With a blood-curdling yell and look of a madman, Amon slammed the appendage into the face of the critter next to it.

Amon: Come on bitches lets go and get this done bout.

Before he could finish his sentence, the side of Amon's face was smacked by a critter. With vigor Amon cocked his right arm back, the creatures inside blew out of it's supposed ass.

Olaf: Give me your face you bastards.

Looking over at Olaf, Amon couldn't help but chuckle as Olaf is boxing the creature with his bare hands. The Freljordian ax is buried in the skull of the other voidling.

The sixth voidling was shot before it could pounce by Senna.

The life of Olaf was not extinguished because the squishing sound heard was from Olaf, Piledriving the creature on its head.

Olaf: Hey hand me my ax would you.

Amon grabbed the weapon from the lifeless voidling before him. Giving the tool back to the berserker champion.

Looking around the area was cleared of voidlings, Amon, Senna, and Olaf ran down to where their comrades had pushed the voidlings back too.

Finishing the last of voidlings, Rammus shell now had purple blood on it.

Skarner: That was a heartwarming welcome for us wouldn't you think?

Kai'sa: No those we a lot weaker than they were supposed to be?

Kai'sa: Wait so does that mean, no if that was the case then.

Kai'sa began to walk back and forth talking to herself.

Amon: Hey y'all what it do now fam just letting you know we still alive.

Kai'sa: Things may have just turned into our favor.

Rammus: How so now?

Everyone looked to Rammus who said a sentence without the letters o and k in them together.

Rammus: What I speak when I want to OK.

Kai'sa: It means that it isn't a bombardment in fact this may be a breeder.

Crimson: OK listen for the organisms here that don't know the difference please explain thoroughly.

Kai'sa: Bombardments are like imagine a cannon on wheels, mixed with a gorilla, bird, and shark.

Amon: If that is not nightmare fuel than I don't know what is then.

Kai'sa: Breeder they are walking portals and they bring other voidlings through them.

Ezreal: Obviously the concept of good and bad must mean two different things?

Kai'sa: No if we are fighting a bombardment then we will still need to fight and destroy the control antenna to stop it.

Senna: Where would that be located exactly?

Kai'sa: Mostly where one would find it's genitalia.

Olaf: Haha, of course, its most precious power is located where it should have been obvious.

Amon: (Great then you can cut it off if that's what we here to kill).

Kai'sa: Breeder imagine a giant slug whale-like creature and its entire belly is a portal to the void, it can even get summon bombardments.

Lucian: How do we kill that thing?

Kai'sa: Oh we need to destroy the heart in the void and the brain inside the body on this side.

Skarner: Which one of these things are we hoping to face exactly?

Kai'sa: Breeder mostly, because any voidlings that pass through a breeder is now tied to its life force. These creepers are still young meaning the breeder must be as well it can be more than 9 and a half hours old.

Kai'sa: Which means that it can't handle the strain of summoning a bombardment or any of the other big ones at this moment that is until it grows full size.

Amon smacked his face because he realized that he was going to regret the question he is about to ask.

Amon: At what time do they become fully grown Kai?

Kai'sa: 10 hours and two minutes.

Ezreal: Son of a bitch.

Lucian: Then we have no time to lose than what's the play the Kai'sa?

Kai'sa pointed to the two tunnels ahead of them.

Kai'sa: Split our forces in half and we will find them we will use this to signal the other team in case we have found our target.

The daughter of the void passed what appeared to be a blue wristwatch only it has a small screen on it.

Ezreal: Finally we get to use the equipment that Ezrael risked his life to get thank you.

Kai'sa: Listen, Amon, Rammus, and Lucian will be coming with me to the right path.

Kai'sa: The rest of you shall take the path to the left.

Kai'sa: We need to hurry we only have at best 40 minutes before it fully matures.

Amon ran after Kai'sa as she sped down to the right pathway.

Lucian: Come back to me alright.

Senna: I told you I am not leaving you again babe now go save the world like always.

Senna said kissing her husband and slapping him on his but before he warped to Amon.

Skarner: Onward fleshing compatriots to the painus in the anus known as the voidlings.

Ezreal: Ah ha ha oh I wish Amon was here for that one.

On the right path leading the separated party is Kai'sa, Rammus, Amon, and Lucian. On the left path leading them to the voidling is Skarner, Senna, Ezreal, and Olaf.

Deep in the cave however the half-grown voidling is making a cocoon and it is growing inside to god knows what height. Ready to fulfill its destiny and become a portal for the use of other voidlings to consume and decimate this world and its inhabitants for the void is limitless.

INSIDE THE VOID

There is for lack of a better word a desolate cancerscape the only thing not worthy are orbs of different sizes. The orbs a beating and pulsing like a heart. What looks like veins is pus colored at the bottom of each one are stems that look like a tree.

Stumbling is a creature with a mouth that takes up most of its entire upper body, the creature is the height of a dalmatian. A huge difference is the fact that it is missing an arm.

Voidling: Kahk gahh need a heart portal to please anyone will do I yes a fresh one.

The voidling is running to a heart that is a glowing light purple.

Voidling; Yes oh yes thank you.

Stranger Voice: Yes indeed

AAAHHHHHH!

The voidling is scared shitless at the sight of a menacing figure which stands at 7 feet tall and piercing gold eyes staring nothing but amusement and hatred at the creature.

The real menacing figure slammed its right hand on the creature's head and began to apply pressure onto it.

Voidling: Ah ha mercy, please mercy I want to see the great rebirth, please stop you who willingly chose too AAGHHHH!.

Stranger Voice: This heart is not fully mature, the rest of these hearts belong to other breeders don't they?

Voidling: Yes they do.

Stranger Voice: There are about 4000 hearts here good looks like I got time to kill hmmm.

The heart began to stream images of what is happening, the images are from Runeterra. Pictures of Amon, Skarner, Kai'sa, and Lucian are being shown along with the other champions.

Stranger Voice: Well, well looks like today is your lucky day.

Voidling: You are going to let me live thank you I drbbklpmh.

The voidling head was crushed in the stranger's hand. Before destroying this heart he proceeded to destroy the sleeping hearts and then their brains.

Stranger Voice: 4000 huh this shouldn't take long about an hour that exercise will be good for the defenders of Runeterra to see if they can fight.

As soon as the stranger cut the root the heart would flash its current location at blinding speeds the stranger went through the portal and blasted through the creature's head. Once it was done he would jump back through the portal and repeat the process again until he got to the last immature heart portal.

Stranger Voice: If they can not handle this little endeavor then The Numberless War is already lost for Runeterra and all of existence in any and all universe.


	10. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement

I am sorry for the long wait I have been working at my job school and making 4 chapters for this to finish this story arc and move on into the next hopefully by the end of this week or next week everything will be uploaded until then I hope your life and all your stories go well readers and writers.


	11. League Avengers 3

Amon: Kai how much further because you are way faster than me hell all of you are!

At the back is Amon who is falling very behind the other three champions. Upfront is Kai'sa then Rammus finally there is Lucian who is narrowly ahead of Amon.

If it seems like Kai'sa is in a hurry it because she is and to the point that the group she is with can now barely keep up with her.

Lucian: Kai'sa slow down if we get separated we won't be able to back each other up.

Kai'sa: Then hurry up and move your legs already we need to find breeder before it becomes fully mature quickly.

The voids daughter did not cease her pursuit. Amon is not built for speed he is barely keeping up with Rammus.

Crimson: Ya know if you want I can help you move faster if you want to dude?

Amon: Seriously why didn't you say something sooner.

Crimson: I will take back my offer don't think I won't dude here ya go.

Amon looked down to see his knees down turning red and before he knew it they became hindlegs. Amon jumped his speed was slightly boosted he was now able to stay even with Rammus.

Rammus: Change your legs into that of a deer huh OK.

Amon could only chuckle at the nonchalant armordillo.

Lucian: Kai'sa listen are you certain that we are not walking into any unknown factors before we arrive.

Kai'sa: Even if we are I can handle it.

Lucian: That's the problem you seem prepared to fight and die, but if you want us to fight alongside you, then first you must be prepared to live as well.

Kai'sa: I know you, so from one survivor of sorrow to another how do you live?

Lucian: Remember that you still have limits, and that there has to be an end somewhere.

Lucian: I realized that whatever end I would meet I wanted to see my wife again, and would you believe it I got her back so now I know that I can live.

Kai'sa: I do not understand what should be my reason to live then?

Lucian: See you just answered your question whatever the reason is you must find it whether you will be able to see it or not is up to you entirely.

Kai'sa: I believe I understand that I must DOWN!

A giant tentacle ejected from the wall the four champions ducked down. The tentacle however was fast enough to grab Rammus, Amon jumped onto the tentacle.

The slimy purple appendage grabbed the champions and slithered back into the wall. Kai'sa and Lucian jumped into the wall before it closed up.

Amon grip failed him and he was falling into a ginormous field of voidlings.

Amon: Brother I am taking full control and all the power now!

Amon arm became a dragon, from the mouth of the dragon hand a crimson blast of energy is shot into the voidlings.

The tentacle that is trying to crush Rammus is struggling. Keywords being trying because Rammus shell is for some reason slippery.

Rammus: My shell has pores so sometimes it sweats OK!

Spikes popped out from the shell and the ligament released its grip. Rammus landed on to of a voidling he proceeded to jump down onto its eyeball repeatedly.

The eyeball gave way and Rammus was now inside the bastards skull. Spinning around inside it Rammus was making a trail of destruction and speeding all over the place.

The armordillo busted out of the voidling back covered in purple pungent slime.

The voidlings around Amon and the crimson champion himself stared at the creature who turned around and said.

Rammus: That and this is not OK.

Kai'sa who fist is inside a voidling was surprised by the brutality as well. However, her skin tensed up because a blast of energy came through the wall making a giant hole in the room.

Kai'sa mask receded and right there is the breeder whose giant stomach appears a giant tv scream. Only if you watched a scary movie on this t.v the monsters would jump out and try to kill you.

In the same space as it is Skarner, Ezreal, Senna and Olaf.

Senna: Hey we found it for ya now help us the fuck out!

Rammus: O

Amon: Shit that is

Lucian: Disgustingly huge and ugly.

Kai'sa: Thank you, Ms. Senna, for finding it what happened for you to be able to locate it before us?

Senna: You know call it luck or an unfortunate accident.


	12. League Avengers 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the Voided House Arc

Let us turn the clock back a few minutes before the meeting up of the champions and the location of the breeder is revealed as we go to Senna who is leading her group down the other trail.

Olaf: We haven't run into any opponents in a good while.

Senna: Which means either our compatriots, and my husband are having a rough experience right now or that we are.

Olaf: Being led into a trap of some sort, which just gives them more pain.

Skarner: Is this what is like living on two legs to not be able to submerge with the world whenever one wants too.

Ezreal: Yeah pretty much mostly, I like walking on two legs though.

Skarner: Hmmm you organics are weird how do you move without your legs bending?

Senna could only scoff at the weird conversation that was being help behind her it also made her reminisce on the way Lucian and Senna use to banter. Since her return, however, she has since noticed her husband has become a bit overbearing towards her.

Olaf: Everyone cease now!

The freljordian champion exclaimed the group assumed their defensive stances. Skarner and Ezreal were now back to back, while Senna had her gun pointed and ready.

The eyes of Skarner lit up as he was able to dig up the ground beneath him. This proved costly for it destabilized the plot of land that the four champions were on.

The champions were falling through the caverns now and the bottom was becoming a lot closer to them now.

Ezreal used his ability to teleport and ease his landing. Senna grabbed on to Skarner tail it stopped her from breaking anything, when the crystal scorpion landed Senna grip was lost and her body hit the bottom with a thud.

Senna: Is everybody okay, anything broken?

Skarner: I am stronger than all of you organics.

Ezreal: Everythings still in place and not out of wack.

Olaf: NOOOOOO

Olaf with his curious and devil luck landed in a pile of purple muck that had an odd smell to it.

Olaf: I thought my death in battle was at hand why do you forsake me old one why me oh why lord why oh mercy why?!

Ezreal: I wish that Amon was here or I had a camera right about now.

Senna: Old man are you going to be okay.

Olaf turned to Senna with an annoyed look. Within seconds it turned to smiled and he grabbed his axes.

Olaf: I AM NOW BEHOLD OUR QUARRY!

Right there is the breeder and coming out of its stomach are voidlings. They skitter towards the champions.

Olaf charged at the small horde with his head like a bull he speared the voidlings. Skarner ran after the Viking with a deathwish to ensure he would not die just yet.

Ezreal: Well shit this is going to be fun and dandy won't it now?

Ezreal said shooting a voidling with his gauntlet.

Senna pressed her back up against the wall and ready her gun to shoot at the horde.

To her relief, she heard a distinct sound and voice that she could never forget behind the wall turning the cannon backward. Senna shot a beam of energy through the sedimentary.

Right here are the other champions coming and ready to fight.

Now the champions were together and they are being pushed back. Skarner and Amon were acting as their tanks plowing through a myriad of voidlings. Rammus for lack of a better word is protecting Olaf which is rhetorical because every time, the Viking would try to get himself killed.

Kai'sa, Ezreal, Lucian, and Senna are the long-range fighters. Senna would occasionally shoot at the champions, to the surprise and irate of Olaf he was spared and saved when Senna shot at him.

Lucian and Kai'sa are the most mobile of the markspeople moving around and assisting the fellow champions.

Ezreal, on the other hand, was currently speared into a wall by a voidling. Phasing behind the beast Ezreal shot it through its torso, with purple blood staining the left side of his face Ezreal yelled with all his might.

Ezreal: This some crazy shit!

Olaf: Aye brother yaaahhhh!

The Viking responded repeatedly stabbing the back of a voidling he was on top of.

WOAAHHHH!

Screamed Amon as he is thrown across the room and Skarner followed right behind him too. What through them is a massive voidling that stands at best at 64 feet? It walks on four long legs on it back are four folded appendages. One of said appendages looks like a tentacle, the other two look like dark purple arms with hands. On the fingertips are the color periwinkle. The other appendage is in the middle of the three others. Coming out from behind the three it is a long neck that reveals ahead with three eyes on both sides of the head. On the neck of it are two small arms.

Kai'sa: Well shit that is a brillomax.

Senna: Why do you call it that?

Kai'sa: I don't know it just sounds cool is all.

Amon: Kai whatever you need to do why don't you go ahead and do it, I and asszilla got a rematch AHHHHHHH!

The king of the crimson bolted towards voidling, pointing his hands at the ground Amon used his energy as a propulsion to help him fly.

Lucian: Void girl you heard go we'll hold him off now hurry up and go!

Her mask reappeared on her face and Kai'sa bolted straight ahead into the breeder. Whatever voidling or unfortunate creature got in her way was torn from the speed and energy that surrounded her.

It seemed as if the voids daughter was shot out of an anti-tank rifle to sum how fast she was going and the destruction she was displaying. Kai'sa hit the leg of the brillomax crippling the creature, this proved advantageous for Amon.

The voids daughter made it in through the portal, the void was as revolting and hellscape just as she remembered it was since she was last here.

Seeing the creature falling down to him a normal person would move out the way, Amon is no such person. The energy Amon was using to help him fly was being concentrated into his fist clasped together.

A problem to this is that Amon is also falling, once again a normal person would panic Amon only smiles and waits. The head of the brillomax was falling straight towards Amon it was now only a few feet from him.

This thing head is big enough to eat a school bus in one gulp, so Amon realized that if he did not time this right he may die.

Crimson: Hey um bro you might want to hurry up.

Amon: Wait for it Crimson.

The rate of falling began to quicken in pace now.

Amon: PILEDRIVER PISTON!

With the beast head a few centimeters away from him Amon unleashed the attack and the attacked collided with the brillomax. Three sounds could be heard, the colliding of the energy punch meeting a creature's skull. The skull of said creature breaking from the accumulated for and strength, and the sound of Amon dislocating both his arms and breaking one of his wrists.

Amon began to fall, upon staring at the creature he was surprised at what happened was completely different from what he expected to happen.

The king of the crimson meant to bust a hole through the brillomax.

Instead the entire head, long neck came flying off and landed on some voidling crushing them right there.

Crimson: dumbass falling remember!

Amon being brought to his senses, he concentrated energy to his legs making him have rocket boots. The voidlings and champions were not only impressed but scared by the king of the crimson.

Olaf: By the avarossians

Ezreal: My dude

Lucian: Sweet mother

Senna: Of shit

Skarner: That is just

Rammus: O SHIT

Amon: Woo that was a happy unexpected accident.

In the void, Kai'sa saw that there are only two hearts in what looks like a field of dried up hearts

Kai'sa: Okay a few seconds once I destroy the heart then I need to destroy the brain.

Then as if a GPS homing in, all of a sudden Kai'sa felt a chill up her back and a familiar warmth inside her heart.

Kai'sa Jumped and turned around to see a cloaked figure right there by the other portal.

Cloaked figure: Hello seedling you still have much to do, and you can get so much stronger.

Kai'sa: For some reason, you seem familiar tell me who are you?

The cloaked figure showed his face and stared at the voids daughter.

Upon revealing his face yellow eyes stared at the fighter.

Kassadin: Hurry and go back now your friends are in danger.

Kai'sa: Wait a minute are you my fath?

Before Kai'sa could finish her sentence she was pushed through the portal, Kassadin then cut the heart at the root.

Kai'sa fell through the portal and was alerted to the breeder by its sound of pain.

(Damn it bastard knows I have seconds to destroy the brain before the heart can regenerate). Kai'sa fired missiles at the breeders head eviscerating it completely on the spot.

In that instance, the champions realized that they won.

Kai'sa: Alright warriors let kill these things and call it a day.

Lucian speed doubled that the battle would soon be over, Olaf strikes were. more precise and not leaving himself open for attacks.

At this moment Kai'sa realized that the people next to her are something else.

(These champions the league, and the institute I never realized just how much good they can do when they all come together)

Amon ripped a voidling in half not even because at slashed at his arm because his, shirt is now ruined and he is fighting in his pants and barefoot.

Olaf: Well another day gone, another death missed, but victory is ours!

The group were breathing hard and panting at the ordeal that all of them just went through.

Amon: Hey Kai you sure know how to show a guy a good time.

Kai'sa was in deep thought at the figure of Kassadin.

Amon: Kai'sa what's wrong you alright?

Kai'sa: Yes I am okay that was some battle.

Ezreal: We won yeah but no offense can we go home now, please?


	13. The tale of Love, Death, and Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story essay of an event in Runeterra known as the Hydra Plains. How it happened, why it happened, and the aftermath that came from it.

A month has passed since the battle of the voidlings in Shurima that the world does not know of.

The champions have all made it back to their homes safe and sound now, however, today this is a tale of how Amon became the man for man people and also the target for hatred. It also shows the only champion the Institute of war allowed him to kill without a punishment, the champion who is destroyed completely was named Mordekaiser.

Let me tell you of an incident that became a law, and nearly became a pandemic. This battle and incident became known as the HYDRA PLAINS, because every time you cut the problems head off another problem would sprout this event is how Amon earned his title of King of the Crimson and became both respected, and feared by all.

When Amon arrived in Runeterra he was transported to a town in Demacia there he met and fell in love with an extraordinary kind, intelligent, and beautiful woman.

Her name is Morgana, at first, the two were wary of one another. Maybe it was because both are outsiders, who have trust issues, or maybe because both were a little sexually repressed it didn't matter for the two soon became inseparable for one another.

Morgana and Amon trained and lived together in those short six months it was utter bliss for the two. However, like all peace it ends or is interrupted, it was interrupted by a peculiar little fire mage named Annie.

The little girl tried to trick Amon into giving her pie, the king of crimson refused in doing so she tried to burn him. This did not completely happen as he was not injured his jacket, on the other hand, was not so fortunate though.

When the little fire mage manifested Tibbers though Amon took the girl seriously. When Morgana arrived back home that day she was completely flabbergasted that her boyfriend was fighting a cute bear. In her words the flaming teddy is adorable, Annie was ready to fight Morgana as well.

To the surprise of Annie, Tibbers, and Amon Morgana instead hugged the little girl.

This action scared and, bewildered the girl for no one has given her a legitimate hug without ulterior motives in a long time.

The angel of the grey welcomed the little girl to the pie and then into her home.

The first two months were difficult, but soon the mage had something she hadn't had in awhile love.

It changed her, she began to learn and more precise control of her fire from Amon, and controlling her anger and anxiety from Morgana. The three lived, laughed, trained together they were a complete blessing.

During this time Vi and Caitlyn became close friends with Amon and even met the girl. In Annie words, Caitlyn became her big sister, while Vi became the cool but sleepy cousin.

But as I said peace ends and soon that peace ended for everyone.

One day Vi and Caitlyn needed help with a joint effort from Demacia and Piltover in apprehending Sylas the Mage. Amon was not thrilled about helping catch someone because they are different. It went against his principles and very nature to do so.

The reward for his capture proved too great though it would solve problems for him and Morgana.

So, Amon and Morgana left Annie in Demacia they told the little girl that they would only be gone for a week. They left her with Orianna to watch after the child, the three promised to see each other again.

So, the expedition consisted of 300 demacian elite. (In Amon words KKK in armor). Morgana made sure Amon kept his tongue and big mouth in check except when they were in bed together.

It also had 50 of the best detectives, clockworks, and police Piltover could spare. The champions that joined the expedition were obviously Vi and Caitlyn. Amon, and Morgana traveled the way hand in hand, Amon making sure he was able to keep up her disguise.

Morgana had a ruin that hid her wing into her body and made them appear as a tattoo on her back. It changed her skin from a pale alabaster to a more healthy caucasian tone to keep suspicion away from her.

From Demacia it was Fiora, Garen, and the paid muscle gunner of Sarah Fortune.

A downside of the whole experience is the sneer and threatening gazes that Amon got because everyone thought he was a mage. On several occasions, Morgana had to curb his temper as he was ready to destroy some of the soldiers.

Amon had to do the same whenever one of the soldiers would throw insults at him. Because Morgana would immediately transform to a 1000 and prepare to snap the bastards neck shut who called her love anything out of his name.

Throughout the trip, the champions exchanged philosophy and religion.

One day as they eased closer to one of Silas hideout, one of the centuries reported a bear that had been chasing them. Immediately Morgana and Amon ran made up a lie and said that they would take care of the beast.

When. the bear met Morgana and Amon that day it hugged them. Not malice or a bear hug(pun intended) it just hugged them. The bear is Tibbers and on his back is Annie, Amon was confused and angry that Annie was now in more danger than ever.

Morgana was not pleased either as the worst situation possible was now apparent. Annie explained how she tricked and depowered Orianna and made her way to their location using Tibbers to track them. Annie was about to cry, that is until Morgana explained that even though they are yelling at her, they are worried about her safety.

The girl could not understand as she thought the training was for this moment. Before the guardians could explain themselves some more a bolt of lightning struck the base camp of the expedition.

The entire plain now became a battlefield it was also in the middle of both Piltover, Demacia and Noxus. Mage, magicians, and sorcerers were now attacking the campsite and a. battle erupted.

At the front of the said battle is Sylas the man himself that they were trying to capture. Amon told Morgana to watch after Annie and stay close to here, the king of crimson could have been called the jester of crimson that day. The man's attacks and focus were everywhere that day, and his attacks were sloppy and left him open for counter-attacks.

Garen and Sylas were facing off against one another, Vi was having fun and a difficult time in fighting the mages.

Fiora, however, was dispatching and retiring mages so fast that the poor bastards didn't even have to wave their wands.

The battle between the crownsguard soon became an epic duel between the two. Both physically, mentally, and spiritually in that everything was being questioned between the two.

Sylas denouncing Demacia and Garen and asking him.

"Can a nation truly prosper by ostracizing its citizens just because they are different, merely because of a bygone legend and folk tale of two sisters"?

Garen thrust at Sylas with his sword, the unshackled blocked with his sword of magic it. Garen was able. to send the methodical planner flying 10 feet into the air and 15 feet backward.

Grabbing the handle of his sword Garen swung into the air and brought the full might of his sword down onto Sylas magic sword.

Sylas was barely keeping Garen back even with his block.

Garen gaze stared into Sylas eyes and then spoke to him.

"It is not my place to question only to judge and uphold the laws and traditions of my family, nation, and people".

Sylas struggling face turned into a smile the knee that was on the ground was rising. Garen is pushing his weight down onto the construct but Sylas was now pushing him back to where both were now in a struggle.

The laughing and now smug smile of Sylas infuriated Garen to no end.

"So, it seems you already have the doubt not surprising tell me, how is my little light Luxianna doing"?

"Shut your damnable mouth now"!

"Tell me, Garen, which would you rather do"? "Kill your sister and save face with a bigotted king and a nation of fascist and racist, or let your sister be what she was meant to be and live as a mage should UNSHACKLED"!

The construct dissipated and Sylas smacked Garen with his chains.

*HORN BLOWING*

All participants heard the sound and looked to the hills to see Noxus army banners. What they next saw are flying rocks of fire being hurled toward them.

CRIMSON!

"I know got damnit"!

Amon blasted the boulders with his power and they shattered that did good and bad. Good because not everyone would be squished and bad because it gave the mages time to set up barriers, while soldiers of Demacia had to dodge or pray to avoid the shrapnel.

The banner is now charging and on its way to the two warring factions.

Amon stood between Sylas and Garen. He then berated, yelled, and told them that now they should work together more than ever. The two would not budge or contemplate the idea.

While Sylas hates Garen he also sees him as a mean to an end in which he could win over Luxanna.

Garen, on the other hand, sees a lie and mistake he made and wants to do everything in his power to rectify that.

Unable to get them to stop arguing the three froze as a sinister laugh had crept up behind them. It is a soldier of the Demacian army to which, it looks male but has a female voice.

The demacian, was groped by a mage who looks male but has a feminine voice as well. The two merged into one being or entity as the three men were now surrounded in purple-black smoke.

The battlefield could see this and hostilities ceased, Morgana and Annie were puzzled by this and stood next to Vi and Caitlyn who were in front staring at the dome.

On the Noxus side, one can see Darius along with his brother Draven. Even Katarina and Cassiopeia are there together today.

Even though this small fog blanketed a small area everyone was paying attention to what is being said almost as if the creator of the smoke wants everything to be heard.

Inside it is revealed the merged people are The Deceiver LeBlanc.

"Thank you, Garen, for being so gullible, thank you Sylas for being so predictable".

The three were confused but in that instance, Amon figured it out. The king of the crimson then spoke the realization to them.

"Oh shit this is a firehouse, a tactic when you put things of value in a fake location and destroy the house, enemies, along with everything else".

Then Sylas spoke the lie that was given to his men.

"So, the Demacian exercise was just to get us in position for a slaughter".

Garen then said his piece to the truth.

"There was no hideout or sympathizers you used all of us, you lied to get Noxus to kill us"!

"Of course that's about 97% of my job is to lie, and half of the truth is I did this for Noxus the rest is for him".

The three men were puzzled by this and out of nowhere the felt a tremor that shook them off their feet. The fog bog began to disappear and with vision restored it was a disaster.

A giant metal man surrounded by green spirit energy is swinging his mace and trampling on everyone. Even worse is that there are 5 brillomax on the battlefield and a hundred voidlings as well.

It was now a slugfest between so many factions now. Piltover, Demacia, Demacian Mages, Noxians, and The Void. Amon could barely make heads or tails of what was going on, his first concern is finding Morgana and Annie though.

Sylas was livid at the fact he was part of a game he didn't even know he was playing. Borrowing the magic of one of his followers Sylas could see on one of the brillomax is LeBlanc next to her is a man draped in a purple cloak and has blue eyes.

At this point, Garen was more confused and it was making him more furious, Amon was done with LeBlanc. He did not care how fine she looked at this point he was going to snap the bitch neck shut.

Morgana was blasting at the foul atrocity known to many The Iron Revenant Mordekaiser.

Her blast is barely stopping the monster though, her anxiousness proved wrong as the monster had her in his grasp. The revenant began to crush Morgana, realizing she might have to blow her cover Morgana's eyes began to glow purple when suddenly a scream and proclamation caught her attention and diverted her focus.

"GET AWAY FROM MORGANA"!

The bear Tibbers busted from her arms and tackled the iron giant. It's monstrous fire claws doing damage to the monstrosity, the little girl flame grew bigger and brighter to where she shot them up into the sky.

Annie paying attention to Amon lesson controlled the flames to hit two of the brillomax. The torrent of flames burned and eviscerated the monsters to dust.

Demacian, Noxian, and mage alike were surprised by the little girl's sheer power and force of her fire magic

Sylas was completely astonished by this development entirely, and did not know what to believe.

Caitlyn, made it a note to never let Annie set the stove ever again.

Morgana and Amon felt an emotion that most people take a lifetime to feel, parental pride.

The moment was ruined as the brillomax with Malazahar and LeBlanc on it are firing at Annie. Jumping off of Mordekaiser Tibbers used his body to shield Annie from the blast protecting her, but turning him back into a normal bear.

Morgana threw away the fact she was in danger and used dark binding on the creature. Its entirety being engulfed by dark magic, the two perpetrators jumped off and away from the brillomax just in time.

Morgana was so busy with the beast she failed to notice Mordekaiser getting up and on a path to Annie.

"Chainlash"!

Sylas chains intersected and bludgeoned Moredekaiser exploding on impact with the metal monster.

The unshackled stood between Annie and Mordekaiser.

"I will not let you clip this flower before it can fully bloom, come monster"!

The two champions charged at one another, colliding magic absorbing stone, into soul power rusted metal.

The individual forces were barely hanging on against these new coalitions of enemies. The brillomax sheer height was just a walking tank and barely any attack was making a dent into it.

Caitlyn gave a brillomax a crippled left back leg after shooting 30 shots of hextech bullets at the same spot.

(She is just that damn good people).

The brillomax elongated mouth was stretching and on it's way to her devouring anything in its path.

Caitlyn began to shoot its eyes but the damn monster is persistent to the bone. Caitlyn dropped her neck round of bullets running back to get them, her ears heard a distinct whooshing sound, that made her eyes grow wide with surprise.

EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK DOWN NOW!

Suddenly what can only be described as the sound and feel of a meteor impact made dust flow all over the battlefield. All were blinded by the dust cloud and no one could see anything.

When it began to settle Caitlyn mind stopped as before her is not a meteor but a giant obelisk gargoyle. Even better was how it landed on top of the brillomax body that was trying to eat her.

The obelisk leaned down and spoke to the sheriff.

"Greetings well-proportioned human do you require more of my assistance"?

In Caitlyn's mind everything has stopped she is dead, Vi and Amon named their first child after her. Cupcakes are now illegal the world has stopped and is fucked, but she answered.

Problem is that what she thought is not what was said, Caitlyn said this in her mind.

(Please giant obelisk monster destroy the giant nightmares and save my friends if you do we have cupcakes).

This is what was said and worse she sounded like a nervous little kid speaking out loud in front of people for the first time.

"Please giant chalk-white motherfucker, the big monsters gave me a boo-boo, stop them and save my fro fros also we have cookies".

The giant. understood her commands even is she didn't.

"Brace yourself beast for Galio to stomp out your evil, for Demacia"!

Amon who climbing a leg of said monster is happy and scared as Galio is on a collision course for the brillomax that he is trying to stop.

Making thrusters to fly Amon got out of the way from the impending collision that would have surely demolished him.

Amon was scared he had no idea where Morgana or Annie were? His reflexes kicked in as he barely had time to react to Sylas flying toward him. Catching the man he informed Amon he told Annie to run.

Hoping that was enough Amon ran into the direction which Sylas flew from. Turning ruby red Amon was ready to fight a whole battalion when suddenly he was bumped by a figure this figure is none other than Morgana.

The two had no time to lose the ran to find Mordekaiser.

Coming into a clearing they found the Revenant and see he just finished swinging at something. Amon jumped and with all his might punched Mordekaiser the iron man flew across the field.

Turning away from the annoyance the world became white and black for Amon and Morgana.

Right there with a knife around her throat is Annie and next to her ear is Malazahar.

AGHHGHHHHHH!

A blood-curdling cry if ever heard came from Amon, Morgana rushed to the supposed prophet an shot energy at him. The only problem was that it was not him but a hologram, appearing next to Mordekaiser.

"It is done I was not expecting these developments, but we have some good data", said Malazahar.

"It is too late this poison is fast-acting, it takes a total of 20 minutes to kill it has already been 15", said LeBlanc.

"We leave now to make more mayhem and create a perfect empire", said Mordekaiser.

The purple-black smoke appeared once again and the three champions were now gone.

Annie was laying her breathing ragged, her bear a foot away. Morgana cradled the girl in her arms and tears began to fall from her face. Amon dropped to his knees, the man's anxiety was returning crushing his heart mind and soul.

The little girl made a flame appear in her right hand she asked the two clasp it. Not afraid of the pain the two did, but it did not burn. Instead, it traveled up the arms that held her hand, and on their shoulders appeared a flame tattoo.

Annie with her strength began to speak.

"This is my dying will flame it can even destroy spirits and souls, I learned it once from an old man".

Annie looked up to Amon and Morgana only thing is she could no longer see her vision is now gone.

"Thank you both of you".

"Annie it's going to be okay save your strength, please baby it will be alright", said Morgana.

"You two weren't afraid of me, did not trick me either, you two loved me unconditionally".

"Not loved love Annie you and Tibbers okay, don't give up on us", yelled Amon!

Annie moved her head to Amon's voice.

"Ya know I am not afraid to die anymore, my mama, papa, and sister are telling me that am forgiven". "They are calling me and saying they love me, even after it all everything they love me still".

Amon's tears were bursting out of him he was angry and scared.

"Promise that you won't give up on love, like I did before I met you two".

"We promise we won't, not ever".

"No matter what Annie Morgana and me we'll do right by you".

The little girl blind eyes began to make tears and hesitantly smiled.

"Then I promise that you will have a good life the both of you, I promise, I promise, I promise that I".

The words left her and Annies body fell limp in Morgana's arms.

Life had left Annie who had been called a dark child, demon spawn, and sin. When in fact she was a gift, when given a life and guidance she was smart, brave, and resourceful. Affectionately she was called brat on some occasions, other times, flare bear or just Anne.

The voidlings were dead on the battlefield and looked around to see wounded and dead all around. The two champions carried the little girls' body back onto the battlefield all were shocked and saddened by this.

Garen took a knee and paid respect to the little girl who used her power to stop the monsters.

Tear slowly fell down Sylas face, it disgusted him that a child with so much potential to die before she even has begun to live.

Caitlyn and Vi were weeping at this the little girl who they let into their hearts was now gone.

Amon's eyes were red now. Both from his crying and energy, he stomped his feet on the ground and turned around to address everyone on the battlefield.

"Listen to me we are going to bury her in Demacia, let it be known if anyone tries to defile or stop us I will put you in a grave"!

Amon veins were glowing and people could see the veins all over his body glowing red.

"ABOVE ALL ELSE NOXUS I AM GOING TO KILL MORDEKAISER AND LEBLANC ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY IT IS ON THEIR HANDS BECAUSE THEY GOT IN MY FUCKING WAY"! "MALAZAHAR THERE IS NO DIMENSION, NO DEMON, ELDRITCH GOD, MONSTER, WEAPON, OR ARMOR THAT IS GOING TO PROTECT YOU FROM ME RIPPING OUT YOUR SPINE AND CHOKING YOU WITH!"

All were completely silent at this declaration

Morgana stopped this time and addressed the crowd.

"Guess what zealots, anarchist and fascist most of you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her". "Her magic killed those things and it brought Galio here so if you can't see that you witch hunts are doing more harm than good, if you can not accept that nothing is simple than fuck you and everything you stand for".

Galio then crouched to their levels and gave the two guardian champions a ride to the house that had been their home and love nest. When Orianna found out about the events she wanted to commit suicide, Amon stopped her saying enough death had been done.

A week later all who were at the battle attended the funeral/cremation of Annie. The funeral was lovely her casket filled with things she loved, and flowers, and even the little tree she helped grow.

Morgana thought it appropriate to have her cremated so that she can never be disturbed no desecrated by anyone. As her body burned on the bonfire everyone was sad, angry, and disappointed.

Some, because they were tricked and forced into a trap. Others perhaps because a mage saved them worse than that a child mage did.

Perhaps it was just that they were outsmarted and killing each other when they should have been working together either way they paid for their mistakes with the death of friends family and the murder of a child.

A gravestone was placed on the spot to symbolize the sacrifice and bravery of all who stood that day. The spot became Switzerland a neutral zone for both sides to parlay and negotiate.

Amon then kept his promise he hunted down Mordekaiser helping him was obviously Morgana.

The two found Mordekaiser hiding out in a fishing village in Noxus with about 200 followers.

Words would not due justice for the wrath and justice that the two unleashed that day to the cult village. Morgana forgone her disguise and became the angel of vengeance. While Amon became the demon of wrath.

Mordekaiser faced both champions, the warlord was not afraid nor apologetic. To him, everything is a means in which he will control all dead and alive.

Morgana used dark binding, this confused and distorted the monolith known as Mordekaiser, she then used soul shackles.

Amon strode toward the revenant, he then explained that this time he was not coming back.

The flame tattoo on Amon's right arm glowed and the flame engulfed his entire arm and irradiated a glow of otherwordly power.

"Guess what I owe a few favors to people, but it was worth it because this dying will flame is one of retribution and vengeance". "Know what else it destroys everything about your soul ties, body parts, and destroys you completely".

The fire began to crawl up over Mordekaiser the revenant screamed hard and uncontrollable at the pain that was overtaking him. As the fire consumed him the place that he arrived after each death time was burning up.

Whenever he was close to death he would get a vision of that place and his souls, they were all being destroyed now. This time Mordekaiser really was dying for good this time it seemed.

"FUCK YOU, WHAT ARE YOU A BROKEN PRINCESS WHO COULDN'T ACCEPT HER DESTINY". "YOU A LITTLE LOST BOY WARRIOR, HUH YOU CAN'T KILL ME AHGGHGHGG DAMNIT I AM MORDE KAISER I AM!

Morgana/Amon: No one gives a shit.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DAMNMMMNNN YOUUUUUU!

The armored and green spirit energy was burning and being eviscerated by the dying will fire. The last visage of a soul used to destroy another soul was now used up and done now.

Noxus soldiers came that day and saw what was left of what they knew was a messed up town but were too chickenshit to do anything.

That day the crowd parted, because of understanding, respect, and fear at the two champions.

After this, if Amon was to ever come to or enter Noxus he needed permission and a guard of about 1000 soldiers on him. If he ever met with any high ranking official he needed to be shackled, watched, and weapons must be ready to use around him.

Morgana was a different story altogether and she was able to disappear just like that.

After returning to Demacia the two split up amicably. Morgana admitted she needed to work herself out and one day get ready to face her destiny. Amon then wandered for a while it was during this time he met and befriended Kai'sa.

Morgana and Amon visit the grave whenever. they have a chance, they also are on good terms even to this day. The champions and soldiers who participated in that small war reputation grew the institute did not intervene because they did not have time to react, and in a way, it did some good. In which. Demacia with its rigid dogma had to admit that magic can be good and bad. Noxus admit that they need some control, Piltover that they rely too heavily on technology.

This made Amon solidify his stance on his place in Runeterra. He needed to become the middleman to curb both the good and bad elements or just become an eliminator, either way, that event hardened him and Amon the crimson one became.

Amon The King of the Crimson


	14. The 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball is reading a book when suddenly the book writes itself

The people of Runeterra whether you being a scallywag from Bilgewater, or a berserker from the Freljord. They all respect and hold in great stride the power and majesty of Mount Targon

However, what some people do not know is that there is a guardian who watches overall. So many secrets he protects that he seldom talks afraid that he might accidentally let a secret slip from the sound he makes.

Inside a giant tree, all kinds of trinkets and gadgets can be seen. What would really catch your eyes though is the floating bell balloon in the center reading a big red book upside down?

The entity has three glowing yellow-orange eyes.

The entity is known as Bard The Wandering Caretaker.

The tranquil winds that would rupture a normal person ears are soothing to Bard. The high altitude with barely any air and freezing relaxes the caretaker.

However, that tranquility is interrupted by a sound inside his very home.

With blinding speed, Bard dashed around to see what the noise is emanating from, turns out that the noise is coming from the very book that he was reading.

All of a sudden the book glowed, and pages began to turn themselves inside.

Bard slammed himself down to the floor to see what the book would do.

After several minutes it slammed in front of him and opened itself. On a page, it said the 20, names of different people are right there in the order it as it began to write the names down it says.

Senna The Redeemer

Luxanna The Lady of Luminosity

The Fallen Morgana

Kayle The Righteous

Ryze The Rune Mage

Azir The Emperor of the Sands

Malazahar The Prophet of the Void

Ornn The Fire Below The Mountain

Karma The Enlightened One

Seijuanni The Winters Wrath

Ashe The Frost Archer

Amon King of the Crimson

Sylas The Unshackled

Ekko The Boy Who Shattered Time

Darius Hands of Noxus

Rengar The Pridestalker

Kai'sa Daughter of the Void

Kha'zix The Voidreaver

Caitlyn Sheriff of Piltover

Yuumi The Magical Cat

Looking at the names on the next page it had one phrase in which Bard acknowledged. The book began to fill up with other pages too.

Bard closed the book and sat up, with only a bounce he was now flying out his house tree.

Bard was on his way to meet someone who acknowledges as an equal but on the way, he said this a mystery altogether.

Bard: Protect the 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished everything today man letting you know to me the start of a week is not Sunday so enjoy comment bookmark and have a nice day. Also life advice, if you work graveyard shift and write, don't get the graveyard shift.


	15. A Righteous Birthday Bender on Runeterra part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a birthday celebration that Ekko and company would never forget or try to at the very least.

It has been 10 months since the coalition of champions that was led by Kai'sa defeated the voidlings. Defeat or impede a question that Amon has asked himself every time he has had to face the void.

He tries to not dwell on too many things, for when he does Amon is overwhelmed by his emotions and he makes mistakes.

Amon is currently doing chin-ups, in his home slash office.

On a couch in the living room watching him is Vi.

Amon: Ya know as much as I appreciate a woman staring me down, after a while it losses the appeal you know what I mean.

Vi: Hey I am bi so that means my well-balanced ass can enjoy both worlds.

Amon: Caitlyn your girlfriend is making me feel uncomfortable right now.

Caitlyn: Vi stops teasing Amon while his tits are hanging out.

Amon: I am wearing a shirt.

Caitlyn: Yeah but it's not leaving a lot to the imagination.

The sheriff is currently filling out a report on her desk, while her two roommates are annoying one another.

Vi: Cupcake I feel that Amon is making a mess with his sweat.

Crimson: You people are funny.

OKAY!

The sheriff of Piltover turned around with an irritable look at her two friends.

Caitlyn: Alright Vi bae go out and find something for us to cook tonight, and Amon shouldn't you go ahead and get ready for tonight?

Amon: Damn it's already 9 yeah let me get ready then.

Amon dropped from the bar and walked to the restroom to take a shower. From there he finished and changed into his outfit for tonight, it was an event for his friend who is turning 20 today.

When he first arrived in Runeterra his friend was 17, the two men hit it off and became fast friends instantly. It didn't matter that he is from Zaun or that he lives up in Piltover the two bonded.

The man that is being celebrated tonight is Ekko. Once he got older he started to drop the boy who shattered time to the time shatterer, it has not caught on.

Caitlyn is now polishing her hextech rifle enjoying the silence for the last 25 minutes, that solemn silence is interrupted by the stomping of feet coming down the stairs. Turning her head to the side Caitlyn is impressed by what she sees.

Amon is wearing black jeans and a black braided belt, on his feet are black combat boots. Amon has on a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up over that is a buttoned-up black vest, black leather gloves are over his hands.

Caitlyn: Wow not bad when you want too you can clean up real nice.

Crimson: Right problem is it took him forever to decide on the gray or this black vest like some girl.

Caitlyn: It takes time to look perfect spirit something you will never know anything about.

Amon: Oh that's what you get fam.

Crimson: I don't need this I am going back inside toodles bitches.

The entity phased back inside of Amon's body.

Amon: He does not speak for me in any way whatsoever.

Caitlyn: I know honestly because I know who you are why I let it slide, plus I am still working on a way to punch or shoot him without hurting you.

Caitlyn: No tie?

Amon: Nah felt it was too much.

Caitlyn: Do you have your wallet, because if you do put it inside your shirt or hide it, remember Zaun is more than likely to rob a blind baby.

Amon: Yeah I got it thanks big sister more than likely am not coming home tonight so lock-up tonight.

The King Of The Crimson walked out of the building and began to walk the night streets of Piltover. A few steps Amon began to concentrate energy into his feet, with his left foot out in front and slamming his right foot on the ground Amon soared into the air.

When he landed back on the solid ground Amon left foot glowed red and softened the landing. This time Amon slammed his left foot on the ground and began to soar through the air. Amon repeated this process until he reached the first stop of tonight.

Standing under a streetlight is a young man with blonde hair. This man is wearing his usual a mystical gauntlet on his left hand and goggles on his head Ezreal looked up and smiled at seeing Amon about to land.

Amon: Well, well look who it is young lady you shouldn't be out here late at night.

Ezreal: Sup brother how have you been Amon?

Amon: Good can't complain about life really how's it been treating you?

Ezreal: Amazing I found this old hextech canister the other day I mean real first 100 years prototype era stuff, in a sunken-in building near the edge of the mountains.

Amon: What you do with it sell it or put it in a museum?

Ezreal: Neither I took it to professor Heimerdinger, he thinks he can either rebuild or make something new from the old canister.

Amon: Nice so now that am here let's go pick up the birthday boy.

Ezreal: Don't forget big man will probably tag along too, so you know things about to be lit.

Amon: Yeah more the merrier then broseph.

The two champions walked down the street to an elevator that read the Zaun chute. The idea of Ekko spending his birthday with his friends was actually Ekko idea. He would spend the day with his parents something that made his heart cry.

While at night he would hang with his friends, Ezreal knew a few goods spots to hang out for his 20th so they decided to get their group together and have some fun.

Amon knows just a small bar in Piltover this is because he goes to only a few places and isn't a big nightlife person.

The elevator down into Zaun gave a person a great view of the underground city. Something like this could only be in a movie or video game in modern times on Amon's world, the aesthetic of the city is both beautiful and in mismatched.

Yet in a way, the city has an advancement, even more, that of Piltover.

Amon: No matter how many times I come down here this sight is always astonishing.

Ezreal: You know one of these days we're going to talk about your world because I wonder what type of place is it for you to appreciate all of this no offense to my friends.

Amon: Oh it was nice had its faults, but boring, chaotic, shit-filled, pornstars, pizza, video games just a bunch of things I am just a glass half full type of guy is all.

Ezreal: So, listen were going to go to this hole in the wall down here and a pub upon Piltover.

Amon: What's the name of the pub?

Ezreal: The honey house is its name.

The elevator reached the bottom and the two began to walk to Ekko's place

Amon: Wait a minute now that place is also a strip club? I don't know if Luxanna would approve of this my boy.

Ezreal: Lux and I, we are, well were currently taking a respite for a while.

Amon: Y'all broke up dude what did you do?

Ezreal: I didn't do shit it is what Luxanna will not do, alright so before you come at me with some.

Amon: Okay am sorry my bad dude seems like that is a topic we need to save for later keyword later.

The two made it to a one-story building that has the appearance of a shack. Yet it is still good looking decent home to raise and have a family.

Ezreal pushed the button to the front door that passed as the doorbell. The sound was a slime coming down a drain, then it switched to boiling bubbles.

The door opened and right there it is none other than Ekko who is the same height as Ezreal only his hair makes him seem taller. The young man immediately ran and hugged his two friends.

Ekko: Damn what took you guys so long?

Ezreal: You know Amon here he always likes to look and observe everything.

Amon: I find beauty and awesomeness in almost everything except Twitch and the inside of a gromp just ughhh.

Amon shuttered at saying the name of the creature. Just out the corner of his eyes, Amon noticed something move, once he moved his head Amon put an energy field around his body.

The crimson one's eyesight was hindered and all he could see was green now. Amon can hear Ezreal protest turn to sounds of irritation and disgust.

Zac: SLIME HUG

Violated and disgusting do not come close to how it feels to be surprised with a slime hug from the Zaun Amorphous Combatant locally and lovingly known as Zac. Amon meant to tell Ezreal that Zac was coming but by the time he put his shield around him the two were already surrounded.

The green formed into his form with two legs taking his slime with him.

Amon's shield saved and kept him from getting wet with his slime. Ezreal on the other hand was not so lucky.

Ezreal: AHHHHH dude that is not cool.

Zac: Don't worry I pulled most of my slime off of you so the wetness will be there for a few minutes.

Zac: Now let's get going now!

Ekko grabbed his Z-Drive and the four friends walked off into the night.

Ezreal: Okay Ekko we are going to start off small first we going to this hole in the wall over here then am going to take you to a house on top.

Ekko: If you think I need house dude I only turned 20 I need to make sure my parents are good before I moved.

Ezreal and Amon laughed at the misconception made by their friend.

Ekko: What's so funny?

Amon: Nothing man just nothing by the way Ezreal needs some advice on breakups.

Ezreal: WE AREN'T BROKEN UP!

Ekko: What Crownsguard dropped you on your ass?

Ezreal: First we did not break up we are on a break alright secondly, she did not suggest this I did because she looks, we talk later tonight is about you.

Ezreal: In fact let's talk about your ex Jinx how'd that go again?

Ekko: That was different Jinx is more explosion, murder everybody.

Ekko: While I am probably murdering those who attack my friends and family.

Amon: I told you don't put your dick in crazy fam but no one ever listens.

Zac: It must be tough you guys seem to have terrible luck when it comes to relationships.

Amon: Hey when you find someone Zac one day you will make mistakes with her too.

Zac: Yeah right like that's ever going to happen.

The three humans head jerked toward Zac all eyes were pointed on him.

Without even looking the three stuck their right hands out into the air and put their thumbs up and said.

Amon: Don't give up hope Zac

Ekko: There is always somebody out there.

Ezreal: You can do it Zac.

Zac: What is this a suicide help hotline am okay.

Amon/Ekko/Ezreal: We beileve in you Zachary!

Zac: Seriously guys am okay.


	16. A Righteous Birthday Bender on Runeterra part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band of merry men are down to three and lost

The group arrived at the bar in Zaun known as the hole in the wall. The group blends in pretty well in the bar, granted they lack enhancements Zac and Ekko make up for it.

The waitress brought the group 4 beers to start with.

Amon then reached into his pocket and gave Amon a small envelope.

Ekko: What's this man?

Amon: My present it's not cheap either I love you like a brother man so appreciate it.

Ekko opened the paper package inside it are 25 pieces of gold coins, alongside them are a 10 gray paper with a 100 on it with the stamp of Piltover on it. The time shatters face lit up at seeing this charity and gift.

Ekko: Wow dude this is a lot more than I was expecting I can't take this.

Amon: E I want you to have it man it's a gift enjoy it.

Ekko: Okay then thank you than Amon.

Crimson: You turned around in a half-second time boy.

Zac: Woah damn Amon I always forget about this thing.

Crimson: Seriously I freak you out of all the things in this world I freak you out

Ekko: He seems more sensitive as of late.

Ekko said taking a swig of his beer

Crimson: I am not sensitive I just feel neglected, Amon isn't living crazy like he uses to nowadays.

Crimson: Wake up, work, train, eat, go to sleep and, the only time it's different is when the league calls on him.

Ezreal is drinking his beer and staring at the face made of energy.

Ekko: Can you even get drunk now that I think about it, Amon?

Amon: Of course I can do and feel everything Crimson here can just shut out percentages that way I have a higher pain, drinking, drug tolerance.

Ezreal: Basically that means no drinking contest with him because he will cheat you.

Amon: I will not the hell you talking about?

Zac: You did it before when we played cards.

Amon: I don't cheat and you can't talk mister glob a clone behind us.

Ekko: He got you right there fam.

Crimson: Ha!

Amon: So in the latest news Demacia is still a xenophobe.

Ezreal: Do not even get me damn near started in Demacia at all let's just drink our sorrows away.

Ekko: Well my brother you do that me I am going to enjoy mine.

Amon: A toast to our Ekko happy 20th mutherfucking birthday my brother from another mother who is like no other.

Zac: Here here.

The four champions raised the bottles in the air and then sealed the deal by clashing them together.

That clang would be one of the few things that they would remember their memories get fuzzy after Zac turns into a puddle and they three put him in a bucket and leave him up top on Piltover.

6 DAYS LATER

Amon: Ughh what the hell my life hurts what the?

The king of the crimson is inside what appears to be a hut of some kind. The problem with that is he doesn't remember how he got there in the first place. Looking around Amon noticed that he was in a bed with soft fur as his cover too, another fine point is that he was naked.

In the bed next to him Amon saw Ezreal, and in the bed on the right side of Amon is Ekko.

The door to the room opened up a woman is dressed in fur like Eskimo. In her hand is a wooden bowl however when she sees that Amon is awake she drops it and runs out of the room.

Amon: Wait hold on, stop I ow what?

Amon's stomach is bandaged, he also notices a few other bruises on his arms and his lower body feels strangely light. Peeking under the covers Amon looked to see if anything was missing from his body.

Amon: Okay I don't have a boner, and I don't feel as if I was violated, organs are still there wait which means.

Crimson: Hey khid wos up how are you doing?

Amon: Crimson thank god you are okay man tell me what the hell happened last night?

Crimson: Which one?

Amon: Last night when we went to celebrate Ekko's birthday. We left Zac by the office because he turned into a pile of goo after 6 bottles I think.

Crimson: How you feeling buddy?

Amon: Wait a minute I don't remember going home hold on did I have sex with someone I wasn't supposed too.

Crimson: Do you remember the blonde milf then *hiccup*.

Amon: Oh my god I did then, wait how long have I been out and where the hell are we Crimson?

Crimson: Sleepytime.

Amon: Crimson, Cris damnit what the hell!

Just then more people busted into the room, some had spears with glowing blue tips on the blades. Others were women and old men who went to Ekko and Ezreal bedsides.

Amon: Hey what are you doing don't touch them!

Just then an old man walked into the room, he has a cane that is taller than him on the tip is ice formed into the head of a bear. He has white alabaster skin and blue eyes, his robes are brown and look worn down. He has a gray beard with the ends braided and gray in dreads tied into a ponytail.

On his right shoulder is a symbol in blue writing

Village Elder: Settle King of the Crimson we are checking the vital signs.

Amon: Okay old dude first, who, what, when, where, and why?

The people in the room looked confused and then to the old elder.

Village Elder: I am Dakash chief of this small village, last night when bandits began to round the village up and kill us. The boy with the horsehair and the blonde one yelled and started to attack them, then you appeared as a red monster singing a song that we've never heard of.

Amon pinched his brow.

Amon: What was the song how did it sound.

Village nurse: Give it the spotlight green as the limelight, to lit to make it too high to care that's so Hollywood, not so Hollywood that is at best what I remember from what you were saying.

Amon chuckled and then slapped his forehead.

Dakash: It is 1004 AN June 4 which is today.

Amon fell out of his bed and was tottering over. The nurses and doctors scurried to his sides Amon immediately told no one to touch him as he sauntered over to what looks like a locked window.

Amon: Okay now here it comes where am I old man Daksh?

Dakash: Dakash you are in horith village in the Freljord.

That broke the camels back, the table fell, the killed Amon. His legs were failing him, he moved the latch from the window that he was by. Amon likes the cold, in an instance the cold made his nipples feel frozen and stiff.

Clear blue water and lush green fields with touches of white could be seen by Amon. Little huts and cabins also adorned the plains in which Amon could see. The king slowly turned around and then yelled as hard and high as he possibly could.

Amon: EZREAL EKKO WAKE THE FRACK UP NOW!

Ekko: What who that?

Ezreal: Shit it is cold in here...dude where are we?

Amon: The god damn Freljord!

Ekko/Ezreal: Seriously?

Amon: That's not the best part here's the kicker it is June 4 and I can only remember glimpses of the last 6 fucking days!

Ekko: What but just how, hold on a minute?

Ekko: We only had, I only had like, three bottles how did I get this drunk?

Ezreal: We did have beer Amon had a good few, but just when we were going to leave this weird drunk came in and offered us some of his.

Amon: Yeah did was a giant and looked like Bacchus and Santa Claus love child.

Ezreal: Don't know who they are but good for them?

Amon: Oh my god why.

Amon said slapping his forehead then pinching his brow.

Ekko: Dude had a ginormous orange beard too.

Dakash: If I can interject it sounds like you three had a run-in with Gragas.

Amon/Ezreal/Ekko: That's him!

Ekko: I remember after we left the bar we took Zac to your office, Amon.

Ezreal: Than we went back to your place because you wanted to leave a note for your parents in case you were gone when they got back from work.

Amon: Then on the way back to the elevator the bar was fighting and the Gragas offered us some of his homemade rum.

Amon: After that first cup everything was gone after that

Ezreal: Same here.

Village Doctor: Gragas usually mix different ingredients to make the perfect type of alcohol.

Dakash: His brew has been known to either kill or put his drinkers into temporary comas.

Amon: Okay um did anything else happen last night and wow I do not feel any type of hangover?

Ekko: Surprisingly me neither.

Ezreal: Hey focus sir did anything else happen last night.

Dakash: After you defeated the bandits, you said if they have a leader bring him here and you shall fight and defeat him.

Dakash said this pointing at Amon.

Amon: Fuck me.

Ezreal: Well at least this can't get any worse.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG*

A young woman with an ax in her left hand busted into the room.

Village Brave: The bandits, bandits have returned even worse I see flags of the Winters Claw.

The Zaun and Piltover champion slowly glared toward Ezreal.

Amon: Fool you and your big ass mouth!

Ekko: Do we have a plan because I just turned 20.

Amon took a deep breath and then let it all out.

Amon: Yes we do but first thing first where's our gear Dakash?

The villagers were scurrying into their homes and hiding some of the braves stayed out with weapons in hand ready to fight whatever was about to come their way.

The three champions came outside. Ekko is now wearing dark brown fur around his upper body. Ezreal now has a scarf around his neck and is wearing fur around him like a poncho.

Amon is outside, he lucked out because he found a jacket that a trader left here the one time he was in the Freljord. The jacket is black, with brown fur around the neck and the cuffs of the sleeves.

Ekko: This is crazy I hope you realize that red man?

Amon: Don't I know it but hey we've been through worse ain't we Ez?

Ezreal: Yeah but at the time we had 8 of us instead of three so the bar has been lowered.

Amon: Ah don't worry we'll make it out of here no problem.

The bandits are riding giant wolves and bears and are heading straight for the lodge in which Amon is standing outside. Amon plans to put all attention on him and take all of the hits, in case he is overwhelmed Ekko will use his Z-drive to help when needed.

Ezreal will jump and confuse the enemies while helping the braves of the village.

The unit of warriors numbered to at least 50 and in the front is a warrior carrying the flag of the winters claw.

The party stopped in the middle of the town, a woman leading the party dismounted from her wolf. The woman sauntered toward Amon who in turn walked toward her, the woman has black hair, but a streak of white hair on the right side of her face.

In her left hand is a brown knapsack in which it is dripping some liquid.

Amon stopped as he met the woman face to face who is at the least 5,9 in height. Upon closer inspection, she has a scar across her right eye.

The eyes of the possessed champion stared at the bandits and noticed that they seem different from those he faced before. Granted he can hardly recall the last 6 nights let alone what he said to some idiot.

What caught his eye is that there is a figure draped in a brown cloak of some type of animal skin.

Looking back to the scared woman she is smiling and walking around him.

Wolf rider: Well, well I was expecting well something more than you.

Amon: I believe that said to bring your leader here and I would fight him.

Wolf rider: Oh we aren't the bandits any that you see have been absorbed into us this was their former leader.

The woman flipped the sack and what came flying out was a severed head. It was the apparent leader of the bandits, Amon then glared toward the woman.

Amon: So, if you and the bandits aren't connected who are you and what the hell do you want?

Scarmother Vrynna: I am a part of the winters claw and what we want is strong fighters so we wanted to see what the fuss was about?

Amon: I don't understand?

Scarmother Vrynna: We were attacking their base when these idiots came back just when we were about to leave so one of them told us how this village had some strong fighters so we wanted to see if what they said was true.

Amon: Well in a way yes and no cute scar lady and?

Amon stared at the banner of the winters claw, and all of a sudden it felt like something was gnawing at his mind.

(Winters Claw why the hell does that name sound familiar, the winters claw)?

Scarmother Vrynna: Hey jackass focus right here now!

Amon: Right sorry your name, please?

Scarmother Vrynna: Vrynna and who the fuck is you whelp?

Amon: I am Amon King of the Crimson just passing through am not really from here.

Scarmother Vrynna: Oh so where'd you be then?

Amon: Piltover.

The raiders laughed at the declaration.

Amon: Is something funny or is this just a cultural differentiation kind of thing?

The raiders laughed even louder at Amon. A raider spoke in some language that he has never heard, Vyrnna answered in the same tongue and laughed herself.

Scarmother Vrynna: Piltover that toy city, and a shit hole under it.

Ekko: (Oh hell no Amon you better knock her out before I kill her for talking bout my home)!

Ezreal: (I mean yeah we have some animatronics, but toys seriously).

Scarmother Vrynna: Damn boys I guess there is nothing here for us if he is a pansy from Pissover then let's just strip the place.

Vrynna moved to the side of Amon, the man grabbed her right shoulder.

Amon: Ma'am I will only tell you this once that is the start of a bad idea in more ways than one might I add.

Scarmother Vrynna: Hear that boys we have to get through him to get what we want, show him what happens when you get in the way of the winters claw!

The raiders charged all their weapons lined up going for Amon.

Amon: (Crimson I know you're still asleep but am going to need all the energy).

Lifting his right leg Amon turned it into a crimson whip that knocked the first 10 raiders off of their mounts. The raiders got up and charged at Amon, charging ahead Amon delivered a flying front kick to a raider. He took his shield and smacked the face of the raider who tried to stab him on his right.

Amon is subtly infusing his energy into the shield.

Scarmother Vrynna: Do it now fire at the outsider!

Arrows are flying at Amon, putting his shield up the weapon glowed a red outline of a shield. The arrows that were stuck in the shield are sent back to the archers as crimson arrows.

The crimson projectiles ensnared the archers taking them out of the equation.

Amon: Like I said before this is not happening to leave this village and it's people alone and go away now!

The winters claw tribe members did not take this lying down instead all the members now charged at Amon.

Throwing the shield at the member on a wolf he fell off of the beast. Amon focused he energy to his hands, and feet so he could jump higher, and double his striking power. The first raider who got close to Amon was knocked back into one of the warwolves, the man and beast were sent flying a few feet.

Using his feet Amon jumped into the air, he slammed his left foot down on one of the raiders spears, swiping his left palm with blinding speed he broke the blade from the weapon. While the raider was confused, Amon delivered a heavy right hand to the man sending him flying into his comrades.

Amon grabbed the blade and held it near him, surrounding the energy the blade Amon attacked. The blade was different it was no longer meant for stabbing or piercing every time Amon hit someone or thing with the weapon a concussive wave would pop out from it.

It sent many of the raiders into the air or flying backward, even rendering some of them unconscious.

(The circle gets smaller everything becomes clearer).

A punched a raider in the stomach than through the body to the side, on impact Amon felt like it was a woman he just punched.

(The death of my enemies draws nearer).

Amon made a blade of red energy pop out from his wrist, he stabbed a raider's foot. With his right wrist blade in his foot, Amon lifts the man and he flailed through the air until his body landed on a barrel destroying the wooden container.

Turning the energy back into his body Amon knocked out a raider with a simple punch. The king of the crimson immediately brought the energy back into his right arm just in the nick of time.

A giant wolf came to bite into the right side of his neck, the king of the crimson grabbed the beast's throat with his right hand. Amon changed his face little summoning the wolf's fangs and eyes of a snake Amon roared at the animal, before backhanding the beats with his left fist.

From where Ekko could see he was both astonished and scared by how dominant his friend is at the moment.

Amon is subtly using his powers and his skill to push back the weapons of his attackers. While summoning his power to knock them out so that he does not kill them.

The scarmother Vrynna slashed at Amon's throat, stomach, then legs. To her surprise, the man grabbed her wrist and gripped it hard to where she dropped her curved knife into the snow.

Amon turned the woman's arm into her back.

Amon: Okay you are now going to sleep now.

Amon through the woman into the and let her fall, the only problem was that she did not stay down but got back up.

Amon: Okay that's it I am sick of this shit!

The eyes of Amon completely turned crimson red and from his body red mist is sprouting out, putting his arms out he is controlling and it is traveling to the river.

Some of the winter's claw raiders are getting back on their feet wiping the blood from their faces, pushing through the pain.

Scarmother Vrynna: Damn maybe your pansy-ass is worth something a shame we'll never know now will we skin you alive.

Amon: Look behind you dumb bitch!

Vrynna did just that and to her astonishment, it is a sphere of water being held by the crimson energy. How much water it is exactly 10 meters of water enough. to drown and take out some of the villages.

Amon: Now listen to me this is over all of it do you understand!

Scarmother Vrynna: What you think you can just wash us away with a little bit of water.

Amon: Wow you are a dumb bitch ain't yeah check your arm, go ahead I'll let ya.

Vrynna checked to see a crimson mark on her right wrist, turning around many of the raiders found parts of their body glowing with red marks.

Amon: Ya see those marks are going to send you up into that giant red bubble of water and when that happens well how long do you think you can hold you breathes.

Amon: Listen if you are in charge of these people then that means it is your responsibility to get them home.

Scarmother Vrynna: The winters claw do not retreat to outsiders.

Amon: Fuck that!

The conscious warriors were surprised by what was just said by the crimson king.

Amon: Listen there is nothing to gain, nothing of value, nothing to die for nothing woman!

Amon: Then slaughtering for no damn reason just because you are strong bullshit if you are strong then that means you shouldn't be acting like a bunch of idiots!

Scarmother Vrynna: Damn pissover dog thinks your better than I don't you?

Amon: No I beleieve that right now your pride is stopping you from doing what is best for you, and that is to get the fuck on out of here.

Scarmother Vrynna: The strong do not run from a fight or retreat.

Amon: See that's the problem nobody in this equation, the situation is strong right now especially me.

Amon: You want to know why because I am weak I'll say it loud as day, there are many people stronger and smarter than me, but you guys you are just weaker than me.

The tension in the air was growing thicker and thicker by the second, and in those seconds someone was going to die. The tension was broken through by the sound of laughter coming from the cloaked figure sitting on the steps of one of the village huts.

Stranger: That's enough then Vrynna I've seen enough for today, once again you impress me, King of the Crimson.

Amon: Who are you, have we met?

The stranger removed the hood from their face, the first thing Amon notices are crystal blue eyes and silver hair.

Amon: SEJUANI!?

Sejuani: The last time we met you looked scared shitless now, well you just look like shit.

Crimson: Haha ah oh yes this is why I love living hey, hey fam let's tell her about the drunk and disorderly or, how you can hardly remember the last week ha! Hey, hey remember that time she had you by the balls literally ha ah ha woo!

The entity screamed in Amon's mind, infuriating the crimson king

Sejuani: So, you mind telling me what you doing in the Freljord, and why I shouldn't kill you?

Amon: Do you want me to lie to you or do you want the truth?

The Fury of the North folded her arms under her chest and stared at Amon.

Amon: I can not remember the last 6 days so a week, because I and my friends got shit faced drunk. We ended up meeting Gragas and had some of his new concoction with true ice and Zaun green.

Amon: So now not only do I not know how I got from Piltover to Freljord, I now have been told that last night I challenged a bandit leader. The worse thing is that I don't believe that even comes close to the bad decisions I may or have not made so yeah that's it all out there.

Sejuani: AHHHHH HAAA AH HAGH AH!

Sejuani: Vrynna get your men up were leaving, you and me we need to talk.

Amon: What about?

Sejuani: The toll for entering my Freljord and for leaving.

Amon: Oh shit.


End file.
